Beauty and the Vampire
by Fee18
Summary: Audery came from a long line of witches that settled in the little town of Shetland. Her life with her father was rough, but to her perfect until he came the Prince of Terror returning for revenge from a curse her ancestor placed on him centuries before
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Family

Apparently this story was ready sooner than I thought. It will be slower updateing until I finish 'My Life's Story' Oh, and I was mistaken, the chapters arent longer than in the other story, but in my opinion, this story was better written. Enjoy

Chapter 1 - A Strange Family

**T****he chilly winter breeze blew on Audery's face making her tuck further into her green wool cloak, her father bought her for her birthday.** **The snow covered cobblestone streets were practically empty of the people who lived in the little village called Shetland as Audery made her way to the bakery to fetch a loaf of bread. Maybe she would make a quick stop at the library since she was out.**

**"Hello, Audery," The baker said, as she entered the shop, "What can I get for you?"**

**"Good morning, Mr. Brown. I need a loaf of bread and a pound of flower, I'm all out."** **After she paid for the items, she waved her hand and they vanished.**

**Although Audery was a quiet, caring, and sweet girl, she was different from the rest of the citizens of Shetland, just like her family. They could move objects with their minds. Hold conversations without uttering a word. They could even talk to animals. Yes, they were a very strange family. Outcasts of the village, but not completely shunned. All were incredible healers. For that reason, the village had a need for the family. Of course, some villagers welcomed them with open arms.**

**As Audery entered the library, the smell of old books and somebody wearing too much cologne, filled her nostrils.** **'Not him, why is he here, he hates books,' Audery thought to herself.**

**Anthony, the town hero**,** praised for his athleticism and hunting skills. His father was the Lord of Shetland. He was only a few years older than Audery. It's not that he wasn't attractive, but Audery wasn't interested in a spoiled rich boy who would only give her gifts. She wanted somebody to love her for who she is, not for her thin, pale frame, her bright green eyes, surrounded by long wavy blonde hair. Besides, who would want her? She was a witch, as well as her family. They were the ones who sung to the land, and the trees. They were the ones who cared for the animals. They were the caretakers, and the healers. Yet, they weren't accepted. Perhaps that was the price for having such a special gift.**

**Slowly making her way to the desk to see what the new shipment was, Audery was stopped when a tall man stepped out from behind a book case. It was Anthony. His long, sandy brown hair was tied back reveling blue eyes and the smooth creamy skin on his face. His muscles were noticeable even through the thick wool coat he wore.**

**"Hello, Audery," Anthony said in a deep voice, blocking her path.**

**"Good morning," Audery replied, avoiding eye contact.** **Her emerald eyes focused on the desk ahead.**

**He ran a hand through her waist length blonde hair.** **"You look beautiful today," he cooed.**

**Audery suppressed a shudder, "Thank you," she said in a low voice, "I have to go."**

**"But you just got here."**

**"Yes, well I… I.." Audery could not think of an excuse.**

**"Anthony, will you stop harassing my customers?" the old book keeper said loudly.**

**"Sorry Mr. Knight," Anthony said sweetly. Then whispered in Audery's ear, "I'll be seeing you later," he kissed her cheek and left the shop.**

**"I'm sorry, Audery, but I couldn't kick him out with out a reason," Mr. Knight said.**

**"It's alright, when I do try to avoid him, he always finds me, even if he has to knock on my door," Audery replied.**

**The old librarian laughed. His brown eyes wrinkling, his ear length gray hair swaying as his body vibrated.**

**"So, did you get the new shipment?" Audery asked, hopefully.**

**"Is it Thursday?" he smiled.**

**"Yes," she smiled back.**

**"Then I got the shipment," he said pulling out a stack of books.**

**Audery sorted through the tittles and pulled out the two that most appealed to her.** **"I'll start with these," she said, calling in money.**

**"Actually, Peggy's been sick. If you could make her a brew, that would be payment enough," the librarian spoke timidly.**

**Audery smiled, "I had a feeling, she's been pretty sick lately."**

**"Yes, since she caught that terrible flu a couple of weeks ago, she hasn't been the same."**

**Audery smiled and called in a small bag of mixed herbs, "Just mix a teaspoon with a cup of hot water, just like tea, but don't add sugar, you'll get the opposite effect. Do it once a day, until the herbs are gone. If there's no change, let me know and I'll come and take a look at her," Audery explained while vanishing the books.**

**"Thank you. I don't understand how you do that," The old man said.**

**"I've told you, it's like carrying an invisible bag, but instead of using physical strength, I use my powers. Besides, it's a good way to carry heavy things, while keeping your hands free. You only have to be careful not to drain your powers," Audery laughed.**

**"Perhaps it's because I don't understand your powers."**

**"I'll stop by next Monday and see how Mrs. Knight is doing."**

**"Thank you, Audery."**

**Flipping her hood over her head, Audery stepped out into the snow covered streets.**

**The walk home was difficult due to the cold wind that just picked up, and the falling snow making visibility minimal.** **The sound of horses neighing angrily startled Audery. She barely had time to throw herself into the snow bank before the pounding hooves and buggy galloped by at a neck-breaking speed.**

**Brushing the snow off her cloak, Audery slowly stood up. Her eyes widened in realization; this road only led to the cottage she shared with her father. The carriage was coming from that direction.**

**"Papa," she whispered, then ran as fast as she could down the lane.**

**She came to a halt, just outside the garden fence. The smell of fear filled the air around her. Not her father's fear, but the fear of the men who trespassed on her home.** **Audery cautiously walked up the path that lead to the tiny front stoop. The heavy wooden door was knocked off it's hinges, probably by the villagers trying to invade her home. It was now hanging relentlessly on the side of the stone cottage, her ancestors built over 500 years ago, when they first came to Shetland.**

**Reluctantly, Audery made her way inside the cabin, using her powers to fix the door. She turned to take in the sight.** **The cottage looked like a tornado had hit it. The lamps were thrown against the wall, laying shattered on the floor. The stuffing in the couch was ripped out. In the kitchen, pots and pans were thrown about. All of the dishes were smashed. The silverware was strewn on the floor. The solid oak table, her great grandfather built, was overturned.**

**The sound of a horse neighing, and the pounding of hooves brought Audery back to reality. She ran outside to see the Shire horse, her family owned, rearing, bucking and carrying on. His brown fur rippled in annoyance. His black mane and tail whipped around with his movements. A white blaze ran down his nose beginning between his eyes. The white feathers over his hooves danced with his legs.**

**"Windstrom, what happened?" she asked the distraught stallion.**

*****_**They took him**_**,* Windstrom's teenage sounding voice shouted in her head.**

**"Where?" she asked frantically.**

*****_**I heard some of the villagers saying something about a council and a decision**_**.***

**Although it was already below freezing outside, the stallion felt the cold rage, coming from Audery, twist down his spine.** **"Take me to him," she said in a deadly calm.**

**The stallion slowly walked up to Audery and crouched down so she could climb on the horse's back. Once she had a firm seat, and a tight grip on his mane, Windstrom took off at a gallop.**

**Audery was used to riding with no tack, but the frantic leaps of the huge horse, kept throwing her off balance.** **"I know were in a hurry, but go easy, your going to throw me off."**

*****_**I'm sorry, I'm just worried**_**.***

**"Don't worry, I'll get him back, I always do."**

**They finally reached the huge stone building that made Shetland's courthouse. Ice formed on the newly shoveled walkway as Audery made her way up the steps.** **The solid wood doors flew open as she made her way to an open court room.**

**"What's the meaning of this?" Audery said loudly, so the judge could hear her.**

**"The meaning of what?" he answered smugly.**

**"Of taking my father."**

**"Your family has soiled our village for long enough -"**

**"Soiled!" Audery shouted, interrupting the judge.** **By now everything in the room was frosted, and most of the villagers were shivering.** **"How can you cay 'soiled' when it was my mother who healed your wife's leg all those years ago? She would have lost it if one of your so-called doctors took care of it. And you, Mr. McHarvey," she pointed to one of the villagers in the front row, "Your goat would have died if my father didn't cure her colic. You wouldn't have any milk or cheese to sell. All of you, my family has in some way helped you. We sing to the land and make right what **_**you **_**destroy. **_**We **_**are the only reason why you prosper, and you have the nerve to call us filth!"**

**"Audery," Bellowed a man's voice. It sounded frightened.**

**Audery turned to her father, his black hair was windblown. His dull green eyes had a look of horror. His plain wool clothes were tattered. Audery couldn't tell if he was shaking from cold of from fear of his own flesh and blood.**

**"I'm sorry, Papa, but enough is enough," she said to him, then turned back to the judge, "You have no grounds to hold him. Let him go."**

**"Only if you both leave Shetland for good," the judge said.**

**"Our family has been here over 500 years. One hundred years before the village settled here. As far as we're concerned, **_**you're**_** the ones who have tainted **_**our**_** land."**

**"Audery, please stop," Louis, pleaded with his distraught daughter.**

**"This is our home! We have done nothing wrong. We have a much right as they do to live here," Audery shouted.**

**"Audery, leash your temper, before you freeze everybody to death," Louis scolded**

**"I want them to feel my anger, to feel how they have hurt us," Audery said.**

**"See they are a danger to everybody," one of the villagers shouted.**

**"A man with a bow is dangerous. Because I have a different weapon, it makes me worse?" Audery retorted.**

**The judge bowed his head, "She is right, her family has done nothing wrong. They have done everything in their power to help us. We have no right to make them leave their home."** **Protests from the villagers erupted, but the judge banged his gravel.** **"The meeting is adjourned. Louis Winterford, you may go," the judge shouted.**

**The villagers left the room, talking and grumbling among themselves. All except a stranger, who remained in the shadows, unnoticed as he had done many times before, watching and waiting for his moment.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Stranger

This chapter is for rocktheroxie, bibi234, alexis may carter, and Laheba Alam. I've always loved the tale of 'Beauty and the Beast' that is why I wrote this.

Chapter 2 - The Dark Stranger

**"****H****ow **_**is**_** your wife's leg?" Audery asked, sitting on a wooden bench in the front of the courtroom.**

**"Still aches, but overall it's better, at least she still has it," The judge replied, "I'm sorry to put both of you through this so often, but in order to keep my job and protect you, I have to please the aristocrats."**

**"I understand, but let them know, next time, I wont go so easy, it is getting rather tiresome having my father arrested every other week," Audery replied darkly.**

**"I understand, but that's what they want. I don't know why they won't leave you alone, perhaps it's lack of anything better."**

**"How did you get here so fast?" Louis asked as they stepped outside in the frigid air. The cold air caused Louis to go into a coughing fit.**

**"Windstrom," she replied simply, hiding her concern for her father.**

*****_**You did it, Audery, you got Louis back**_**,* The shire horse celebrated.**

**"You couldn't find another way?" Louis asked.**

**"No, the other horses ran off," Audery answered.**

*****_**Stupid beasts, they are ungrateful**_**,* Windstrom added.**

**"Let's go, it's cold out here," Louis said, helping Audery on the now still stallion.**

**"Aren't you coming?" Audery asked.**

**"I'll walk, Windstrom is a little too....spirited for my taste."**

**"He is only three," Audery laughed.**

**Windstrom took off at a brisk walk, went a few yards ahead, and circled back.** *****_**Louis is too slow**_**,* he complained.**

**"Papa, it's cold, we'll get home faster if you ride. I promise, he will go easy," Audery spoke.**

**"Very well, but one wrong move, and I'm gone," Louis responded.**

**Windstrom gave a happy whinny, and knelt down so Louis could climb on. Once they were settled, the horse took off at a slow canter.**

**"Wow," was all Louis could muster, once they set foot into the cottage.**

**"You made a mess," Audery commented.**

**"It wasn't my fault," he defended, "I'm not going to just let people abduct me to save the house."**

**"Well you should."**

**Louis laughed, "I'll tell you what; you cook us supper, and I'll clean up the mess."**

**A few hours later, Audery and Louis were happily eating their stew in a neatly cleaned house. The dark stranger waited outside to make his move.**

**Audery lay awake listening to her father's hacking and coughing. Her mother sounded the same way before she died a few years ago. There was no known cure to the lung sickness. Louis sat by her mother the whole time, feeding her, giving her herbs to help the cough, wiping up the blood she spewed. Toward the end, he would just sit, holding her hand, reminiscing about the past. Now her father was going to die, and there was nothing Audery could do about it.**

**The sound of knocking brought Audery out of her thoughts. Shivering as her feet touched the cold floor, she got up to answer it. The warming spells must have been too weak, or her cold rage that still burned, drained them faster.** **The knock sounded again.**

**"I'm coming," she called.** **Who would be knocking at this hour? Maybe a drifter who needed shelter for the night?**

**Before Audery could reach the door, it flew open, letting in the snow and cold breeze. In the door way stood a man. He was well dressed in a long black cloak and black breeches. His long dark hair wasn't wind blown, but rested calmly on his shoulders. How odd, especially when it was so windy outside. His piercing black eyes looked at her, as if seeing through her soul.**

**"I require a healer," his smooth deep voice spoke.**

**Before Audery could respond, Louis rushed into the room,** **"Who are you to barge into my house?" he shouted.**

**"I require a healer," the man repeated.**

**"You could have knocked," Louis growled.**

**"I did."**

**"Then why is the door off it's hinges?"**

**"Nobody answered, so I came in."**

**"I said, I was coming." Audery interrupted.**

**"That's not important right now. What is, is that I require a healer. You'll do," The man grabbed Louis's arm hard enough to bruise.**

**"What are you doing?" Louis wheezed.**

**"Fetching a healer," the man replied.**

**Louis went into a coughing fit before he could retort.**

**"Let him go," Audery shrieked.**

**"I need a healer," the man repeated.**

**"Cant you see he's sick?"**

**"Fine," The man threw Louis to the floor, "I'll take you instead."** **Before Audery could move, the man flipped her over his shoulder, left the house, and threw her into the carriage that was waiting for them.**

**Many hours passed, and neither Audery or the man spoke. Why should she speak? After all, it was him who owed an explanation. She just stared out the window, letting silent tears fall down her face. The scenery changed from the happy valleys of Shetland, to the dark mountainous terrain of the cursed area a day's ride away.**

**"What's your name?" He finally asked.**

**"Audery," she replied shortly.**

**"Do you recognize where we are, Audery?" her name rolled off his tongue as smooth as satin against the skin.**

**"Pine Ridge Woods, I'm guessing by how long we've been traveling."**

**"Did you know it's haunted?" he inquired.**

**"Supposedly by one of my ancestors. She died trying to defend the village that once stood in the lower valley. My mother named me after her."**

**"Who was she defending them from?"**

**"A ruthless, spoiled Prince who's temper surpassed his power. Legend has it, she cursed him with her last breath, giving him a lonely, eternal life when she should have just killed him," she replied.**

**"There are things worse than death, such as living forever as a vampire," he smiled, revealing sharp canines.**

**Audery's green eyes widened in shock. This was the man her mother told her about. The man, no, the monster, who killed Audery's grand-ancestor, many centuries ago. This man was beyond ruthless.**

**"I thought your beliefs don't merit you to kill people," the Prince asked.**

**"There are some acceptations to the rule," Audery answered icily.**

**"Well I assure you, your ancestor doesn't haunt the woods, believe me, I've had centuries to look."**


	3. Chapter 3 Imprisioned

rocktheroxie and bibi234, thank you for being the only two to review. Since this is only the third chapter, I wont throw too much of a fit, but I better get more reviews next chapter!!!!!

**Chapter 3 - Imprisoned**

**A****udery stepped out of the carriage. She looked up to see a huge gothic style castle. The gray stone rose five stories above the ground. The stone gargoyle statues seemed to watch her every movement. The vast gardens were covered in snow, making the castle seem dark and foreboding.** **Before Audery could fully take in the sight, Prince Desmond, as her mother said his name was, grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and dragged her inside.**

**"Wait, what are you doing?" Audery shrieked.**

**Not answering, the Prince dragged Audery though the main hall.** **The floor was made out of white and gray marble with crimson runners leading up the huge staircase. The walls were made out of stone with decorative tapestries. The marble staircase went up as one, then separated so you could take the left or right. The brass railings shimmered in the dim candlelight. At the first landing was a huge painting of the prince.** **'Someone's conceded' Audery thought.**

**The Prince took the right staircase and continued to drag her into a den three doors down. The walls were painted a dark green, with a few paintings decorating the surface. The floor was hard wood, with a tan throw rug. The rug had green and red patterns that, to Audery, resembled flowers. A coffee table sat on the rug. Two chairs and a sofa surrounded the coffee table. They were made of dark wood, upholstered in gold silk. Gold candle holders lined the walls, illuminating the room.**

**"There are some rules," Desmond said, throwing Audery into a chair, "First you will address me formally, or with 'master' if you prefer"**

**Audery snorted, "I believe 'Prince' will do."**

**"Second, you will not go into the west wing."**

**"The west wing? What is this 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Audery scoffed.** **Desmond looked at Audery awkwardly, saying nothing.**

**"Is this when I blurt out the question, 'What's in the west wing'?" she asked hotly.**

**"It's my private wing, and if I see you anywhere near there, I will explain to you the meaning of pain, physically." he said deadly.**

**Audery looked at him horrified for a moment, then decided it would be better to change the subject,** **"Where are all your servants?"**

**"Today is their day off."**

**"Why do you need a healer?"**

**"My old one died ages ago, she got kicked in the ribs by a horse. The rib punctured her lung. Though my attendants are long living, they can still get hurt like a mortal, and it's getting too costly to send them to the nearest village. Most don't make it through the mountains," Desmond explained, "Now, if you will stop asking questions, we can continue, you will have a list of special duties."**

**Audery gasped slightly, afraid of what he might mean.**

"**Nothing along those lines, Audery, unless of course you were willing," Desmond smirked, "Your duties of course will consist of treating my attendants of any injury or illness. I hear you are very good with animals, so veterinary work will be added to your list. If there is nothing for you to do, you can do usual chores around here. A garden is already dedicated to what ever herbs you need, but it has been over run with weeds, seeing as nobody took care of it since my last healer passed. It is up to you to care for your own garden, but since it is over run, if you wish for help, you will ask me, and I will appoint someone to help you, understood?"**

"**Yes," Audery spoke.**

"**I know you are not used to being in this type of situation, and I will try to be understanding for a while, but when I call upon you, you will drop what ever it is you're doing to answer my call."**

"**What if-"**

"**It doesn't matter, you will answer my call." Desmond warned. He was starting to get impatient with this girl.**

**"Where will I be sleeping?" Audery asked.**

**Hot fury crossed Desmond's black eyes, but he quickly masked it, no need to scare her so soon. But how dare she demand things from him. He was the prince, she was a lowly healer. Oh how she already tantalized him. The way she talked, pure and passionate, but with the authority of a Queen. The way she moved, steady and confident, with a long smooth gait. The way she smelled, like a spring meadow full of jasmine blossoms. This all sent shivers down his spine and settled in his groin, turning into a hot throb. He had to get her as far away from him as possible.**

**Desmond stood up from his chair, across from where Audery sat, and was dragging her down the hall before she could process what was going on.** **They went a few floors up and turned down a long hallway, then down a few others.**

**"This is your room," Desmond said, throwing Audery in and locking the door.**

**With sounds of frustration, Audery kicked the door a couple of times, threw herself on the bed, and cried until she fell into a restless sleep.**

_A woman sat in a rocking chair, humming a lullaby while knitting. She had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a dress of pink linen. As Audery moved closer, she realized that this woman was her mother. When she noticed Audery coming near, she smiled at her daughter._

"_You look beautiful, child" she spoke. Her voice was soft, but Audery could easily hear it._

"_I miss you mama," Audery spoke, tears started to swell in her eyes._

"_I miss you too, sweetheart," she answered angelically._

"_He came, just as we feared," Audery said, sitting by her mother's feet, resting her head in her lap._

"_Who?"_

"_The Prince of Terror," Audery answered._

"_I know, Love, it was bound to happen, 'tis a shame it had to happen to you."_

"_What do I do now, Mama?" Audery asked._

"_Just let it play out, the Mother has her plans. We knew this day would come, we knew it would happen. The Prince has watched us for a long time. I remember when I was a little girl I would see glimpses of him in the shadows."_

"_But why me, Mama? Why now?"_

"_Don't you realize, Audery, who and what you are?"_

"_I'm just a witch, a healer, why would he want me?"_

"_Dear child, you aren't just a witch, you are a direct descendent of the Great Audery. You share her name. I named you because the Mother came to me in a dream, as I come to you, and told me you would hold great powers. You would be just as powerful as Audery. When I asked what your name should be, she disappeared. I took it as a sign, and named you after the one who's powers you posses."_

"_But why?" Audery pleaded._

_Audery's mother just smiled and returned to singing her lullaby, and knitting. Audery recognized the lullaby, it was the one her mother used to sing to her when she was a child, her grandmother used to sing it to her mother._

"_Mother, won't you answer me?"_

"_You will see, I can't give you all the answers, my child, how would you ever learn?" she smiled and continued on with her work._


	4. Chapter 4 Desmond's Temper

this chapter is for Laheba Alam, bibi234, GigglingBlondeMoments thank you for the reviews. I'm glad to hear you liked the ending to the last chapter. I added the dream last minuet because it wasn't long enough, and I wasn't sure if it would go.

Chapter 4 - Desmond's Tempter

**A ****knock on the door and the sound of the lock turning, brought Audery out of her slumber.**

**"Lady?" a male's voice questioned.**

**"Yes?" Audery answered. **

**"The master wishes you to join him for dinner," the man spoke.**

**"If he wants my company so bad, he can come and ask for it himself," Audery snapped.**

**"Lady," the man entered the room. He was tall, thin, and wearing a butler's outfit, his crystal blue eyes held worry, "Please understand, the master has a bad temper, it would be best if you joined him."**

**"Send the prince my condolences, but I am not feeling well," Audery said acidly, holding the door so he could leave.**

**"I wish it wasn't so, lady. If you must learn the hard way, so be it," The butler took his leave.**

**Audery turned, and noticed her surroundings for the first time. The walls were crème with white trim. The ceiling was also white. The carpet was maroon and thin. The bed was made of medium colored wood, with a white flowered bed spread. The only other piece of furniture was a small dresser that had a mirror, and a basin for washing. A window looked out on a side garden that was overgrown. It had sheer, crème colored curtains covering the panes. A small iron stove sat in the corner, to heat the room. An oil lamp hung on a hook next to the bed, illuminating the room in dull light. Audery sighed deeply, what had she gotten into?**

**How dare she, how dare that bitch-witch. He was a prince! What was she, a healer? Yet she continued to defy him. Who did she think she is? He'll show her who's boss. ****Desmond stomped to the other side of the castle. Why did he have to put her so far away?** **The door to Audery's room flew open before he got to it. Did she sense him coming? She was standing in the middle of the room, giving herself space to maneuver. The cold of her fury radiated off her, turning his lungs to ice sickles.**

**"Why wont you join me for dinner? How dare you refuse me!" Desmond shouted.**

**"Why don't you ask nicely, Prince, instead of giving orders?" She asked deadly.**

**Desmond advanced on her, grabbing her arms hard enough to bruise, and violently shook her, "Because I am the Prince! I don't ask, I tell!"**

**Audery looked up at him, he had many inches on her. Her hair swirled around her. The oil lamp shattered causing fire to spread on the floor. The curtains blew as the violent storm erupted in the now seemingly small room.**

**"Enough!" Desmond bellowed, his voice barely audible over the chaos.**

**"What's wrong, Prince, scared?" Audery asked darkly, her green eyes were slightly glazed over.**

**"No," he replied, "But your making a mess."**

**"Is that all you care about, your precious items?"** **The fire blazed brighter, fueled by Audery's power.**

**The Prince huffed, "If you don't come down with me for dinner, then you can starve."**

**Audery laughed, "If that's what you wish, beast."**

**Desmond growled and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. That woman was insufferable. How did he expect her to break the spell, when he wanted nothing more than to tear her to shreds.**

**Several hours later, Audery's stomach started rumbling. She slowly opened the bedroom door and poked her head out. The corridor was deserted. She slowly made her way to the first floor.**

**"How can I help you, lady?" came the butler's voice.**

**"My name is Audery," she answered.**

**"Well, miss Audery, my name is Paul, what can I help you with?"**

**"I'm a bit hungry," she replied awkwardly.**

**Paul smiled, his white teeth almost glowing in the candle light, "Right this way, miss Audery" He lead her into a small dining room. The walls were crème, and the floors hard wood. The only piece of furniture was a large round table that had too many chairs crowding it. "so what will it be?" he asked.**

**"Oh I can-"**

**"I don't think cookie will appreciate anybody touching her kitchen, she's very particular," Paul laughed.**

**"Oh well then, I suppose it will be leftovers?"**

**"A wise decision."**

**"What are you doing?" came Desmond's smooth deep voice, that if Audery wasn't already sitting down, her knees would go weak.**

**"Waiting for everybody to break out in song," Audery replied hotly, hiding any emotion she might be feeling.**

**"I thought I told you, if you didn't eat with me earlier, then you would go without."**

**"I'm sorry, beast, I thought you were just having a temper tantrum."**

**"I do not have tantrums," Desmond snapped.**

**"Then you wont mind if I eat," Audery said simply.**

**Desmond growled inhumanly.**

**Audery laughed, "So when I die of hunger, and you have to kidnap another healer, you can blame yourself."**

**"If I remember correctly, you came willing."**

**"Actually, I tried stopping you from taking my father, you took me instead."**

**"If both of you are healers, then why is he sick?" Desmond ignored her.**

**"The lung sickness, there is no cure that we know of."**

**"Oh," was all Desmond could muster. If her father was so sick, then should he have taken her? But he needed her, only a witch could break the spell. Who better than the kin of the witch that placed it?**

**Paul came out through a swinging door, carrying a tray. He set a plate and glass of wine in front of Audery and a goblet of red liquid at the empty seat next to her. The plate was plain white. Painted in the center was an insignia of two lions facing each other, between them stood an urn that had the lions' inside paws resting on it's sides. The wine glass was made of crystal. Audery supposed that even the hired help dined on expensive china. The goblet was made of silver, with the same insignia carved into it's sides. Audery guessed that the red liquid inside was blood, and a sinking feeling washed over her stomach. Desmond sat down, looking at Audery, his face well disciplined, showing no emotion.**

**"So the beast does have a soft side," Audery said, her emerald eyes twinkling in the candle light.**

**"Why do you keep calling me 'beast'?" Desmond inquired, sipping out of the goblet.**

**"You never heard the tale of 'Beauty and the Beast'?"**

**"No, will you tell me about it?"**

**"The great Prince has never heard of a famous story?"**

**"You do realize this castle is very isolated, and I'm thought to be dead, centuries ago?"**

**"Oh, right," she said awkwardly.**

**"So will you tell me?" Desmond pressed.**

**"If your nice to me."**

**Desmond sighed.**

**A maid came along and filled Audery's plate with breaded fish, Audery assumed was freshly c****aught that morning, and steamed carrots. **

**Audery ate in silence while Desmond watch her every move. It made her feel slightly unnerved, to have Desmond staring at her as if he never saw anybody eat before. Or was he staring at her like she was the meal? Audery didn't know, and she sure didn't want to find out.**

**"Are you finished, lady Audery?" Paul asked, bowing formally.**

**"Oh, yes," she replied handing him her empty plate.**

**Paul took the plate, then returned with two bottles of wine, and refreshed Desmond's cup with one, and hers with another. Audery prayed to the Mother that he didn't get the bottles mixed up.**

**"Tell me about yourself," Desmond said.**

**"Why do you care?" Audery asked tartly.**

**"I like to know about my staff, so I can better accommodate them," Desmond replied simply.**

**"I don't know, there's not much to tell."**

**"What do you do for fun?"**

**"Well with the farm, and healing, I don't have much time for fun. But I like to read to pass the rainy days," Audery answered.**

**The grandfather clock in the entrance hall chimed Twelve AM. The ding could be heard through the first and second floors.**

**Audery yawned, "It's been a long day, I would like to turn in now."**

**"I'll see you in the morning," Desmond replied.**


	5. Chapter 5 The West Wing

This chapter is for **Laheba Alam**. Thank you for being the ONLY one to leave me a review. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT PEOPLE!!!!!

Chapter 5 - The West Wing

**A**** knock sounding on Desmond's door brought him out of his trance. He was standing on the balcony in his bedroom, looking out on the gardens, contemplating on how he was going to handle his newly acquired witch-ling. Though it was pitch dark outside, with his vampire eyes, he could see clear as day.**

**"Enter," he replied to the harsh noise.**

**"Well?" Paul prodded.**

**"Well what?" Desmond asked.**

**"What do you think of lady Audery?" he giggled like a school boy.**

**"She's beautiful," Desmond answered unfazed.**

**"What about the curse?"**

**"She is a witch of the same kin."**

**"I still believe it's not how you think."**

**"'As my voice molds this spell It will twist you in an eternal hell. **

**Listen closely, Prince of Terror**

**You will have centuries to think about your error.**

**I give you the gift of eternal life**

**But no one will help to ease your strife **

**You will feel empty because of your greed**

**Until you find the one you need**

**You will live your life in vain**

**Until you learn that you can change**

**I curse you, Prince, with my last breath**

**Never will you come to rest**

**As my life fades away**

**I ask the mother for my words to stay'" ****Desmond recited as if in a trance.**

**"You still remember the spell?" Paul asked, shocked.**

**"Like she spoke the words yesterday," Desmond replied quietly.**

**"As I've said; I don't think she can use magic to break the spell, even if she is kin."**

**"How not? She's a witch," Desmond protested.**

**"I believe the only way is if she falls in love with you," Paul said. **

**"Well what do you know, your only a servant," Desmond snapped.**

**Although Paul was used to Desmond's cruel temper, the words still stung.** **"If I may, Highness, I wish to retire." Paul said with controlled politeness.**

**Desmond waved his hand in dismissal.** **He had to touch her, needed to smell her scent. Why was he feeling like this?**

**"Wake up little witch-ling," Audery heard a voice whisper in her ear.**

**She groaned and rolled over to see Desmond hovering over her.** **"Does someone need a healing?" she asked groggily. Light was just barely pouring through her tiny window.**

_**My heart. **_**"No, I just wanted to see you," Desmond answered.**

**"Why?"**

_**Because I need you**_**. "What's wrong with it?" his smooth deep voice rolled over Audery, sending chills down her spine.**

**"Nothing," she gulped, "Just curious."**

**What was the look behind his beautiful black eyes? They weren't as hollow as usual. Audery could sense some sort of feeling behind them. Happiness perhaps? No, probably just wishful thinking.**

**"Am I allowed to eat breakfast?" she asked. Now she could see hurt in his eyes. It lasted a millisecond, then was replaced with his usual hollow mask.**

**"I'm not the monster I'm made out to be," he said.**

**"You've already proven yourself to be a monster by kidnapping me. And what about my great ancestor, Audery? What about the village you decimated?"**

**Desmond growled, "I will see you later," then stormed out of the room.**

**Why did that woman have to be so insufferable? She just had to ruin the moment. **

**Audery ate breakfast alone. The servants served her like she was a guest, not a member of the staff. She ate her eggs and sausage quickly, not wanting to be a burden on anybody.**

**Bored, Audery decoded to explore the castle. It was a huge place, with many rooms, all different themed. Why did one person need so many rooms? The lower levels were dedicated to staff bedrooms. Most had their own, but the ones who were married shared their room. Even their children were given their own rooms. Near their parent's of course. A few wings were dedicated to a whole family. Grandparents, Parents, their kids, even some of their kid's kids.**

**Too afraid to go down to the dungeons, she made her way back upstairs, stopping at the staircase leading to the west wing. What was he hiding up there? Should she disobey orders and go? What if she gets caught, the Prince had a horrible temper. She learned that the first second they met.**

**Lost in her thoughts, Audery didn't realize that she had already climbed the staircase.** **Stepping into the long corridor, Audery cautiously looked around. The hall wasn't much different from the rest of the castle. Obviously the servants came up here; it was clean. What was so special that she was forbidden from coming here? She slowly opened the first door on her right. Inside was a small sitting room. The walls were painted a dark green. The chairs and sofa was made of dark wood, and upholstered in red velvet. The floor was hard wood, with a green and crème throw rug in the center. The rug also had red patterns that were frilly, almost like lace.**

**Uninterested, Audery closed the door and went to the next room. Inside was a bed that had black hangings, pulled open around it. The comforter was red with black vines on it. The rug was gold with red patterns. The walls were red with gold trim to match the rug. The floors were made of a deep brown wood, glossed to shine. In the hearth, the fire was dying, making the beautiful room seem dark and morbid. Why didn't he want her in here?** **A huge black curtain, with a red lace valance that took up a whole wall caught Audery's attention. She pulled it aside to see Desmond charging at her.**

**Quickly stepping back, he perused her until she hit the bed. With a small squeak, she fell into a sitting position. Pushing her back, Desmond straddled Audery, hovering over her, and pinning her arms above her head. ****Audery was in way to deep. How was she going to get herself out of this mess? Her whole body shook in fear as Desmond's weight pressed on her.**

**"I told you not to come up here," Desmond growled in her ear.**

**Audery tried to struggle, but Desmond easily overpowered her.** **"Please, Prince, I was only curious," Audery tried to plead.**

**"Curiosity killed the cat," Desmond said.**

**"But Prince, I'm not a cat," Audery pointed out, "Please, I meant no harm."**

**"I told you if you came up here the consequences would be dire," Desmond said, kissing Audery's neck.**

**"Please, please just let me go, I promise I won't do it again," Audery panicked.** **"We'll have to make sure you remember not to," he cooed in her ear.**

**Audery felt a sharp pain in her neck. She held in a scream as her world started to blur. The last thing her eyes saw, was Desmond's face with blood dripping form his chin. Her blood. Audery's body relaxed and the darkness surrounded her mind.**


	6. Chapter 6 Punishments

Thank you to the people who tried to review. Apparently there was an issue. I think the sight is under some matenince, right now the search engine is down.

Chapter 6 - Punishments

**A****udery's eyes fluttered open. She looked above her to see a black canopy. On top of her was a red and black comforter with black satin sheets. She was surrounded with matching pillows.** **'With all this silk one would think they're royalty,' she thought to herself. She tried to prop herself up to better look at her surroundings, but her arms wouldn't move. As she tried to move again, she heard the rattling of chains. She tried to lift her head, but searing pain in her neck made her cry out.**

**"It's good to see you awake, Audery, but I didn't expect it until tomorrow, you are a fast healer," Desmond's smooth deep voice spoke.**

**"How long have I been out?" Audery croaked**

**"Half a day," Desmond replied coolly. **

**"Where am I?"**

**"Chained to my bed."**

**Audery's emerald eyes widened in panic. He could do anything he wanted to her, and she couldn't stop him. The chains rattled as she tried to move her arms again.**

**Desmond laughed coldly, "I figured since you were here, you might as well stay for a while."**

**Audery felt a hand caress her right breast. She looked down and saw nothing. She gasped as she felt a mouth kissing her neck.** **She heard Desmond laugh again "Oh, my sweet witch-ling, your not the only one with powers," he crooned, parting the hangings so Audery could now see him.**

**The kissing turned into suckling**

**"Please, Prince, please stop," Audery pleaded.**

**"Well since you said please," Desmond, mocked.**

**The groping of her breast ceased, but the suckling did not. Audery gasped and tears swelled her eyes, as she felt a hand caress her inner thigh. What was she thinking coming up here? She didn't deserve to be molested by a phantom hand and mouth. **

**'Hold on,' Audery thought, 'I'm a witch, I can fight back.'**

**Wind blew through the room causing the bed hangings to blow around violently, but there were no windows open. Desmond's long brown hair flew around wildly.**

**"Stop it, Audery," he shouted over the noise.**

**"You stop, and unchain me," she shouted back.**

**The wind turned so cold that Desmond could see Audery's breath. Desmond noticed she was shivering. The wind was lessening, but was still icy cold. She was going to drain herself if she kept this up. **

**"Audery stop, before you get sick."**

**"Let me go!"**

**The suckling and rubbing on Audery's neck and thigh ceased. As did the wind. The chains around Audery's wrists still lingered.** **"The chains," Audery demanded.**

**"No," Desmond replied.** **A gust of wind nearly knocked Desmond over.** **"You have to do better than that to intimidate me, Audery," Desmond growled.** **Suddenly all of the candles burst into flames in their holders. ****Desmond laughed, "I told you if you came in here, the consequences would be dire."**

**The cold wind picked up again, and rain fell from the ceiling soaking nothing but Desmond. The mixture of cold wind and icy rain sent chills down his spine and froze his clothes and shoulder length brown hair.**

**"Enough," He bellowed, slapping Audery hard across the face.**

**Immediately all of the haywire elements ceased and the room went back to normal, leaving a frozen Desmond staring in shock at what he had just done.** **Audery looked up at him, her green eyes full of hate. Her body was shaking, not from cold, but from anger and exhaustion.**

**"I'm sorry," Desmond said dazed, reaching out to touch where he had slapped Audery, "I didn't mean to."**

**Audery shied away as far as the chains would allow. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She held it in, refusing to let him see her cry. A 'monster,' the legend said. A monster he was.**

**"Please, Prince," she pleaded quietly, "Please just let me go."**

**Desmond came back to himself, "I'm sorry I hit you when you've only been here a few days, Audery. I try to be patient until one gets used to their place here, but I will not let you go. I directly told you not to come in here, and you disobeyed me. You will be punished accordingly. Now, get some rest, it will be a long week for you," Desmond turned and left before Audery could respond.**

**Audery fidgeted with the chains for a while. Even trying to use craft to unlock them, but there was some type of shield around them. Eventually, she gave up and drifted into a light sleep.**

**Someone sliding under the covers woke Audery. She looked over to see Desmond getting into bed next to her.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked icily.**

**"Getting into my bed," Desmond replied bluntly.**

**"But I'm in it."**

**"Your point being?"**

**"Exactly that."**

**"Consider this part of your punishment," Desmond said to save an argument.**

**Audery scoffed, "Can you at least loosen the chains so I'm more comfortable?"**

**"No."**

**"But my arms are asleep."**

**"So wake them up."**

**"How can I wake them up if I cant move them?"**

**"Deal with it."**

**"Prick."**

**"Bitch."** **Audery made a noise of frustration and tried to get in a comfortable position.** **"If I unchain you, will you quit fidgeting?" Desmond asked after five minuets of Audery's wiggling.**

**"Yes," she answered.**

**"Will you stay here, and not run off?"**

**"Yes," she answered again.**

**"Very well," The chains holding Audery's wrists unclamped with a loud click.**

**"Thank you," Audery said rubbing her wrists.**

**"Your welcome, now go to sleep."**

**Audery turned away from him and scooted to the edge of the bed. Seconds later, she felt an arm slide around her waist and pull her back to the center.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked frustrated.**

**"I still don't trust you," Desmond replied.** **Audery tried to move away, but Desmond's grip was too strong.** **"I could always tie you up again," he said smugly.** **Audery fell still.** **"That's what I thought" he said kissing her cheek. **

Just a filler, nothing interesting


	7. Chapter 7 Naked

**pandimonium**

**bibi234**

**pandimonium**

Chapter 7 - Naked

**Audery lay awake, still trapped in Desmond's arms. She knew he was asleep by the sound of his slow steady breathing, but every time she tried to move away, he tightened his grip around her. **

**She had to admit, if she wasn't being held captive, it would feel nice being held like this in his strong, warm, embrace. She could feel his toned and muscular chest, warm against her back, and the bare muscles on his arms, tightening every time she tried to move. Maybe it was because he is a male, and holding her as if they were lovers.**

**But they weren't lovers, were they. He was her captor, and she loathed him. But why was he holding her in such a protective manor? Lost in her thoughts, Audery didn't realize she fell asleep.**

**Desmond lay awake, holding Audery's still sleeping body. The sun was slowly raising over the mountains. Usually he would stand on the balcony and watch as the sun and it's colors rose over the rugged horizon. He couldn't bring himself away from his beautiful witch-ling.**

**Why was he feeling this way? She was a healer, he was a prince. Yet, with every breath she took, it made him want to kiss every inch of her body more and more. Frustrated at his feelings, he rolled over onto his back, Audery wasn't going anywhere, she was sound asleep.**

**After a few more minuets of restless thoughts, Desmond started drifting off to sleep until he felt Audery moving. He opened his eyes, to see her head laying on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. He smiled at the thought of them laying like this. He imagined looking at the wedding band on the hand resting over him. Why was he having thoughts of marriage already? She's only been here a few days, and yet, he was falling head over heals like a teenage twit.**

**Then again, it had been centuries since he has felt the touch of a woman. Sure, he could have had his maids, but they were too much like his family. It would have been awkward. His staff suffered from eternal life, as well. Though they can get hurt or sick like any mortal. A few had committed suicide. Others would wait until the curse was broken, and finish their lives, then move on to brighter pastures, so to speak.**

**Audery let out a small moan, which brought Desmond out of his thoughts. He then realized he was absentmindedly stroking her hair. He smiled at this and eventually fell back into a peaceful sleep for the first time in his long, long life.**

"**Wake up, little witch-ling," Desmond said gently to Audery, who was still sleeping on his chest.**

"**No, Papa, it's too early," was her absent minded response.**

"**Wake up," he said more firm.**

"**I'm comfy," she whined.**

"**It's my chest your 'comfy' on."**

"**Oh," she sat up, finally realizing where she was, "Sorry, I didn't realize-"**

"**It's alright," he laughed, "I enjoyed your hair tickling my nose."**

"**Sorry," she blushed.**

"**Go take a shower, I'll have clothes set out for you when you get back."**

**Going into the bathroom, Audery sighed at the unlit fire pit below the metal tank that held water. Good thing she was a witch, or her shower would be a cold one. She placed her hand on the tank, sending energy through her fingers to heat the cold water.**

**She took a quick shower, hoping the water didn't run out before she was finished. She had heated the water just to the perfect temperature and she didn't want to leave it's warm comfort.**

**The bathroom was decent sized. The walls were painted a light tan color. The floor was made from tile that looked like brown marble. The claw foot tub was painted brown, the feet painted gold. The shower curtain was crème colored fabric. The sink was white as was the toilet. Audery wondered how a castle this old came to have plumbing, of course then again, it was the ancient Romans who invented it. If only there was a way to heat the water with out lighting a fire an hour prior to bathing.**

**Audery finally pulled her self out of the shower and dried her self off. Her long blonde hair hung in wet ringlets to her waist. Having no clothes to wear, she wrapped her self tightly in a towel, hoping this monster wouldn't get any bad ideas.**

"**What's this?" Audery asked, pointing to the outfit that lay on the bed. It was a white dress, with long sleeves. The collar was square, reaching just above her cleavage. Thick white stockings laid next to it.**

"**Your outfit," Desmond said looking over her body that was only covered with a towel.**

"**A riding suit?" she asked, clutching the towel tighter to her body.**

"**Yes, you'll be spending the day with me." Picking up the outfit, Audery headed back into the bathroom. Desmond grabbed her arm, "It has been centuries since I've seen a woman, don't think I would pass the opportunity," He grabbed the hand that was holding the towel, letting it drop to the floor. He smiled as she futilely tried to cover herself with her hands. He grabbed both her hands so he could study her body.**

**Her breasts weren't too big, but were round and perky, Desmond could easily fit one in the palm of his hand. He had to control himself from reaching out. Her stomach was flat and smooth. His eyes followed her smooth creamy skin to the blonde patch of curly hair that covered her sex. He lifted her chin so she would look at him.**

"**You have nothing to hide, Audery, you are a true beauty," he said kissing her tenderly on the forehead.**

**Audery tried to suppress a shudder, but the thought of being touched by this monster sent a frightening chill down her spine. "C-can I get dressed now, p-please?" Audery asked timidly.**

**Coming back to his senses, Desmond look into Audery's haunted eyes, "I'm sorry, yes, please, get dressed." Before I do something we both will regret.**


	8. Chapter 8 Escape

**dia-the-kitten**

**pandimonium**

**bibi234**

Thank you for being the ONLY three to revies. Thanks for the love people!!! way to raise someone's self esteme.

Chapter 8 - Escape

**Audery timidly followed Desmond down the snowy path to the huge barn that held the stables. Standing in the middle of the hallway, that separated the two sides, stood a huge black stallion. Audery gasped at the beauty of the horse. His sable coat was smooth and glossy in the dim light. His long tail was well combed and lightly touched the ground. His mane hung long, untouched by shears. This too was well combed. The horse was tall, it's shoulder stood up to Audery's.**

"**What's your name?" Audery asked, reaching out to put her hand under his muzzle, so the stallion could smell her scent.**

**Desmond caught it "His name is Hell's Fire, and he doesn't like little girls."**

**Audery ripped her hand out of Desmond's grip, "Good thing I'm not a little girl. I didn't ask what **_**you **_**call him, I asked his name." She once again put her hand under his muzzle. "What's your name?" she whispered to the horse. Desmond flinched as the stallion mouthed her hand.**

*****_**Where's the Sugar?**_*** the stallion asked in Audery's head.**

**Audery laughed, "He wants sugar," Desmond looked at Audery like she just grew two heads. The horse snorted and nudged Audery's arm. She giggled again "The big bad prince doesn't understand" The groom handed Audery a few lumps of sugar.**

"**What's your name?" Audery asked again.**

*****_**Sugar.***_

"**Your name is Sugar, of your want more?" Audery asked.**

*****_**Both.**_*****

**Audery laughed again. Desmond continued to stare at her. "Are your ready for a good run?" she asked giving the stallion more sugar.**

"**I will be the one on his back, not you," Desmond cut in, finally coming out of his daze.**

*****_**I don't like him, he's mean to me,**_*** Sugar complained.**

"**He doesn't like you," Audery said, "He says your mean."**

"**If he wasn't so temperamental, I wouldn't be so mean," Desmond snapped.**

"**Maybe he's temperamental, because your mean," Audery snapped back.**

**Desmond moved to shake Audery, but the stallion lunged at him, stopped by the tethers hooked to his halter. "Fine," he hissed, "You ride him."**

**The groom started to saddle the horse. "No tack, please," Audery said to him. The groom looked at her, with dark brown eyes, bewilderment wrought on his handsome features. "Are you sure, Madam? Hell's Fire is a pretty wild horse"**

"**His name is Sugar," Audery replied calmly, "And I ride without tack."**

"**But lady -" The groom started.**

"**If she wants to break her neck, let her," Desmond cut in, "Saddle Angel for me."**

**The groom disappeared into a stall, then returned leading a pure white mare. She was smaller than the stallion, but just as well taken care of. Her mane and tail were long like the other horse too, but she seemed to have an aura around her that made her look like she was glowing, like an angel.**

**Audery approached the horse and held her hand to her muzzle, "What's your name?" she whispered.**

*****_**They call me Angel. I like that name,**_*** the mare replied inside Audery's mind. Her voice was soft and melodious, just how Audery thought an angel would sound.**

"**It suits you," Audery replied.**

"**She's ready, Master," The groom announced.**

"**Very well," Desmond replied, mounting the mare.**

"**Are you sure you don't want a saddle, Lady?" the groom asked Audery.**

"**I'll be alright, thank you," she replied. Then to the stallion, "How about a leg up?"**

**Immediately the stallion knelt down so Audery could easily slide onto his back. Desmond shook his head and nudged Angel into a brisk trot, Audery quickly following behind.**

*****_**Can you out run Angel?**_*** Audery asked the stallion, touching his mind.**

*****_**Easily, but I'm sure the Prince would be pretty upset if I put you in any danger. I know I would be. Why?**_*** the horse replied.**

*****_**At my signal, go as fast as you can.**_*****

*****_**But-***_

*****_**Please, just do this for me. I cant stand to be in this place any longer,**_*** Audery begged.**

*****_**Only for you, my Queen.**_*****

*****_**I am no queen. I'm just a healer.**_*****

*****_**To animals, the ones who control the elements are reveled,***_

"**Audery, are you listening?" came Desmond's voice.**

*****_**No, she likes to have civil conversations,**_*** The horse snapped, though Desmond couldn't hear.**

**Audery laughed, "That wasn't very nice, Sugar," she said.**

*****_**Well you do like civil conversations, don't you?**_*****

"**You are a firecracker aren't you?" she laughed again. The horse kicked his hind legs slightly, to jolt Audery. "So where are we going?" Audery asked Desmond, once she regained her balance.**

"**I was just explaining that to you if you were listening," Desmond snapped.**

"**Oh, sorry."**

*****_**No your not,**_*** Sugar chimed in.**

"**Yes, I am, sugar, now stop being mean," Audery scolded. **

"**You have to teach me to talk to animals, I have a feeling I'm missing a lot," Desmond said.**

"**Anybody can talk to an animal, you just have to listen," Audery said simply.**

*****_**And besides, we don't want to talk to you,**_*** Sugar said. Audery rolled her eyes.**

**As they followed the dirt path, surrounded by thin woods, they emerged into a huge field. Snow covered the tall wild grass, it seemed to go on forever, but inevitably enough, it was ended by the woods that surrounded it.**

"**Lets race," Audery said, tapping the stallion to give him the 'signal'. Before Desmond could respond, Sugar was already a quarter of the way across the field.**

*****_**Sugar, slow to a canter,**_*** Audery said once Desmond was out of sight. Audery jumped off, ***_**Keep going and wait for the prince at the end of the field.**_*****

*****_**Where are you going?**_*****

*****_**Home.**_*****

*****_**I'll bring you.**_*****

*****_**No, you're my diversion.**_*****

*****_**Good bye, Audery.**_*****

**Audery took off at a run into the thick woods, using craft to cover her tracks in the dirt and snow that covered the ground. She was desperate to get away from Desmond, as fast a possible. Why shouldn't she? Her father was sick and needed her. Desmond plucked her away like a feather from a bird.**

**Desmond pushed the mare as fast as her smaller frame could go. Despite the cold, her fur was starting to sweat, and foam was forming around the bit in her mouth. He knew the stallion was fast, but he didn't think he was this fast. **

**When he finally came to the end of the field, he saw Hell's Fire, Sugar, as Audery insisted his name was, grazing in the sweet green grass that lay hidden under the fresh fallen snow. But no Audery.**

"**Audery," Desmond shouted, "Where are you hiding?" He couldn't smell her scent in the vicinity. He let out a low animalistic growl that startled both horses. He realized his little witch-ling had run off.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Village

**bibi234** - Actually, she's a full day's ride away

**Aethor** - There wouldn't be a story if she had actually got away.

**jaceshadowhunter** - You have to read it to find out.... Oh wait how can you read it when I haven't posted it? lol

**dia-the-kitten** - Isn't that so rude... here I was, putting sweat and blood into this story when I wrote it, for only three people to review.... Sweat.... It's like 90 outside.. Blood... I accidently stabbed myself with the pencil.

**Laheba Alam** - Thumbs up... like in the roman colliseum.. I've always wanted to visit one.

**itsmiraandaa** - Thank you

Chapter 9 - The village

**Audery leaned against a tree, exhausted from her running. A soft whimper filled her ears. It sounded like a dog whining. She pulled herself off of the ground and dragged her tired body toward the noise. She didn't have to walk far before she saw a young wolf caught in a snare trap.**

**The wolf's gray and white fur was ragged and blood stained. He had to have been there a while, because he looked malnourished, and the snare looked to bee deep in his front right leg.**

**Audery slowly approached the young wolf, who could be no older than one year, he was only half grown. The wolf, finally noticing Audery, growled and showed his teeth.**

"**It's alright, I wont hurt you," she said soothingly. She held her hand out so the would could smell her scent and make it's own decision about her. After a minuet, the wolf returned to whining.**

*****_**It hurts**_*** the young wolf cried.**

"**I know, hold still so I can get the trap off of you."**

**Too stunned that a human actually heard him, the wolf didn't move. Audery removed the snare from the pup's leg, then ushered him to lay under a near by tree. She built a small fire to keep the pup warm, then went in search of water.**

**Audery didn't have to walk very far, when she found a small stream. The water trickled over the rocks, unable to freeze with the constant movement. The stones were perfectly smooth, and round from the constant beating of water. **

**Audery called in a water bladder made of a cow's stomach, bought from Shetland's butcher. After sharing so many thoughts and feelings with animals, the witches could never bring themselves to kill them. They always bought or traded for their meat, or they went without.**

**Returning to the wolf, Audery called in a small bowl, filled it with the crisp water, then gave it to the injured animal to drink. She poured the rest of the water into a small black kettle made of iron. Audery set the kettle in the fire to boil. She then called in a plain brown bag made of cloth. It was filled with matching pouches of herbs. Audery removed a pouch, and sprinkled a handful of the mixture into the kettle, letting it steep.**

**Once the tea cooled enough to not burn, Audery washed the wolf's wound, then bandaged it with gauze, made out of a mixture of silk and cotton.**

*****_**Thank you**_**,* the wolf spoke in Audery's head. It's voice sounded timid, and only as deep as a thirteen year old boy.**

"**Your welcome. What's your name?" Audery spoke out loud to keep from startling the wolf.**

*****_**Thane**_**,* the wolf replied.**

"**Where's your pack?"**

*****_**I got separated**_**.***

"**You can come with me then, they won't accept you with that leg."**

*****_**I know, I'll only slow them down**_**.***

**Audery put her hand on the wolf's head, spreading her fingers through his gray fur. "We should get going."**

*****_**What are you running from**_**?* Thane asked, sensing Audery's anxiety.**

"**The Prince"**

*****_**Why would you run from him**_**?***

"**He kidnapped me from across the valley. He's the monster that killed my ancestor and decimated an entire village."**

*****_**Follow me**_**.***

**With out waiting for Audery to speak, the wolf limped through the forest. After thirty minuets of Audery following, they came upon another clearing. The ground was desolate, with no plant life. Snow covered dry leaves and dead branches that hid animal traps, much like the one Thane was trapped in. The only thing that distinguished these, were the snow covered bodies of animals, frozen in place. Most were there for so long, nothing but fur and bones remained. Audery let out a gasp. Who would do this to such beautiful creatures?**

*****_**There's more to see. Be careful, this place is infested with traps**_*** Thane led Audery around the traps, and down a path so old, that traces of it could only be seen by those who knew it was there.**

**After a few minuets, the wolf led Audery into the remains of a village. The dirt road was over grown with saplings and bushes. The leafless plants were covered in a coating of snow. Only a few of the house skeletons remained. Most of the houses had crumbled into a heap of rubble. Rope hung from wood poles, attached to what Audery took as the remains of concession stands. Dangling from the rope were bodies of small animals, cruelly strung by their legs. There were small cages with metal bars where bigger animals, such as wolves, and large cats have long since died.**

**Audery could hold her tears no longer, "Who would do such a thing?" she fell to her knees, letting her dress rest in the snow.**

"**The village I decimated so cruelly," the Prince's voice spoke from behind her. It was cold and slightly sarcastic.**

**Audery gasped and jumped to her feet, preparing to run. Desmond grabbed her arm before she could move. His black eyes reflected the rage he felt. It took all his self control to not squeeze her arm. A slight pressure from his super strength would snap it in half.**

"**This **_**village**_** was nothing but poachers, killing and using only the parts from animals that fetched a price. The rest," Desmond pointed to a pile of bones on the outskirts, near to where they were standing. All the flesh and body parts, had disintegrated long before. "The village heard about a strong witch living in Shetland. Told her I was terrorizing them for territory. What they didn't tell her, and went great lengths to hide, was that they moved around, killing animals until the forests were empty. They killed most of the wolf packs. **

"**Your ancestor, Audery's, heart was in the right place, but she was very misinformed on who was in the wrong. If she knew, she would have put a stop to this. I tried to explain things to her, but she attacked too quickly. I was forced to kill her." Desmond paused considering his words. His eyes were focused, not on the ground, where he was looking, but what he was seeing in his memory, "After she died, and placed her curse, I went to the village to run them out for good. The smell of the blood was intoxicating. I didn't realize what I was before it was too late. Everybody was dead," Desmond shivered at the memory. **

"**You look like her, you know." he commented, after a short pause.**

**Audery was too confused to answer. If Desmond wasn't the monster, then what did the village say to make everybody think he was? Maybe they didn't know the story. Maybe they only knew what had happened; a witch came to rescue a village, he killed her, then decimated the village.**

"**I'll admit, Audery, I can be cruel, but I'm not heartless," Desmond spoke coldly. "You did run away from me, and you wont go unpunished." Before Audery could move, Desmond grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.**

"**What about Thane?" she protested.**

"**Who?" Desmond finally noticed the young wolf, who was looking at him, not knowing if he should protect Audery, or let him carry her away, "The wolf?"**

"**He cant rejoin his pack," Audery explained "He's all alone."**

"**He'll be fine," Desmond said.**

"**No!" Audery had had enough. She kneed Desmond hard in the stomach, causing him to drop her. She landed hard on her knees, but quickly recovered and ran back into the woods. She hadn't gotten very far when Desmond heard a loud, painful scream. He jumped up and ran toward the noise. Audery's voice cut through him as she lay on the ground, withering in pain. Blood stained the snow around her. Her leg was caught in a rusty bear trap.**

"**Hold still," Desmond ordered. The trap groaned as he forced it apart, freeing her mangled leg. "Let me see."**

**Audery tried to move away from him, he would only hurt her more. Desmond held her still. He gently tore off the remaining bottom part of her thick leggings, sliding the dress to her knees. **

"**It's not broken, but it's deep," Desmond spoke softly.**

"**Wait," Audery gasped as he lifted her up. Using Desmond as support to help her stand, Audery closed her eyes in concentration, chanting so low, Desmond barely heard her voice with his heightened hearing.**

**Thane whimpered as the sound of metal bending and grinding, filled their ears. Desmond looked around to see every trap, snare, and cage fly into a pile of rusty, old metal, into the center of the clearing. Suddenly, the pile burst into hot, purple flames. Audery kept chanting as the metal melted together and molded into a large block. Desmond dared a glance at Audery. Her face was red in concentration, but not revealing any of the fatigue Desmond knew she was feeling.**

**Suddenly, every dead carcass, every animal skin, every tooth and bone, floated into the clearing. Though Desmond had a strong stomach, he gagged at the sight and smell of the rotted corpses.**

**Once the pile was complete, it sank into the ground, as if an invisible pit had opened. The large metal block floated over and settled onto the mass grave.**

**Leaving Desmond where he stood, Audery limped over to the block. It stood just above her height of five-foot-six. If she laid down next to it, it would have been twice as long as her. The sides, were probably half that length, making the block a giant rectangle.**

**Audery gently rested her hand on the block. Underneath her creamy skin, the block glowed purple. The light spread across the face of the metal. A minuet later, the light faded. Audery called in a cloth bag, and spread seeds around the mass grave.**

**Desmond cautiously approached the tomb. It was no longer the rusted color of the traps, but a metallic purple that shimmered in the sunlight. The face was carved with writing, drawn in a fancy script:**

For the animals that died in vain,

This little village died the very same.

With the traps, where blood was spilled,

A memorial made for the animals killed.

Underneath, the creatures lie,

So no more have to die.

The truth be told of the history,

The 'Prince of Terror' was a mystery.

Not as heartless as once thought,

He stopped the true terror, this village brought.

**Desmond looked at Audery with wonder. Not only did she risk losing all her energy and life to create this monument, but she set the story strait.**

"**Forget-me-not, and rose vine. Once they grow, they will make a good accent," Audery spoke lightly, but couldn't hide the fatigue from her voice.**

"**Th-thank you," Desmond stammered.**

"**I didn't do it for you, I did it for the animals, so everybody knows who their true killer was. The village, I will leave and make so it can't be altered. At least, until the magic wears off. But by then, nobody will want to inhabit it." She gave a small smile.**

**The clip-clop sound of horse hooves echoed through the trees. Sugar and Angel emerged, approaching the tombstone. Sugar reared and neighed in remembrance of the animals who's lives were sacrificed. His black mane blew through the wind. His long tail caressed the ground.**

**Audery collapsed into Desmond's arms, exhausted from the days events. **

"**Let's get you home, my little witch-ling," Desmond whispered to her.**

**He felt something brush his mind. Sugar knelt beside him. He felt the brush again. It was more like an impatient poke. This time, Desmond opened up to the sensation.**

*****_**I can carry both of you**_**,* Sugar's deep voice spoke. It held an air of command, that showed he was a dominate male.**

"**Thank you," Desmond replied, lifting Audery onto the stallion and mounting behind her.**

yeah, I didn't really feel like editing.. this thing jumbles some things so sorry if things are messed up...


	10. Chapter 10 The Offer

**dia-the-kitten** - Yes, but explosions are more fun and that is if Duct tape doesn't solve it. Duct tape fixes anything.

**Laheba Alam** - Calm down there killer! (my best friend used to say the same thing to me lol)

**XxXMuffin88XxX** - You just made my day... Thank you!

**pandimonium**- Thank you... now that I think about it, I'm not too sure what it was... I suppose possibly a spell.... to keep the monument.... I don't know, now I'm making things up. lol

I suppose four is better than three...*sighs* I have low self esteem here people.

Chapter 10 - The Offer

**Audery awoke still groggy. She motioned to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but she couldn't move her arms. Her wrists were tied to the bed posts. Although, she was furious, she waited calmly for the prince to come. There was no sense causing a ruckus until he arrived, but giving him a little extra push wouldn't hurt.**

**A cold wind gusted through the castle. Desmond left his paper work and looked out the paned window. Though snow covered the ground, the trees were completely still. Another cold gust ruffled his hair. Audery was finally awake, Desmond concluded. He prepared himself for a war, as he left his study.**

**A thought crossed his mind, as he stalked through the corridors: Audery would never harm another creature. It just wasn't within a witch. Desmond set out to find Thane. Conveniently, he was in a lounge down the hall. It was simple with dark wood floors, and brown leather chairs. A thick rug lay by the hearth where Thane lay, curled by the fire.**

"**Thane?" Desmond called.**

*****_**I'll come with you, but you wont use me as leverage**_*** Thane lifted his head. His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the flickering fire light. **

**The duo walked through the corridors in silence, both anticipating the fight that was about to come. As they neared the room where Audery was kept, the air got colder, the wind, more violent. When Desmond crossed the threshold into the room, everything stopped. It was as if he had pushed a button, or flicked a switch. Thane bounded past him, and jumped onto the bed next to Audery. Her hair was spread around her head in blonde waves. Her pink lips were formed into a pout, but were lush, and kissable. Her body was hidden by the green and gold comforter. Her petit hands were bound to the headboard by thick metal chains, attached to leather cuffs that wrapped around her wrists. Her green eyes, contorted in anger, were focused on Desmond.**

"**I would pet you, but someone tied my hands to the bed posts," Audery spoke to Thane, never taking her eyes off of Desmond.**

"**I couldn't risk you running away again," Desmond's voice had a slight edge to it, like he was trying so hard not to yell.**

"**It's a good thing I did try, or Thane would be dead by now," she snapped.**

**Thane whimpered and buried his head into Audery's shoulder. She patted his head awkwardly due to the position of her hands.**

"**He may be grateful, and I'm happy you were there to rescue him, but the fact is, you tried to escape, a feat punishable by death. But since you are so precious to me, a smaller punishment will have to suffice."**

**A thick leather collar appeared around Audery's neck. Desmond pulled a black leather lead out of thin air and attached it to a metal loop in the collar.**

"**A leash?" Audery yelled, causing the candles to glow brighter, "What am I, a disobedient mutt?" **

"**Disobedient? Yes. A mutt? You look human to me. It's either this, or I can leave you chained to the bed," Desmond replied in a deadly calm. Audery let out a sigh of frustration. "I knew you would see it my way." The chains keeping Audery immobile disappeared. "How is your leg feeling?"**

"**It's fine," Audery snapped, getting out of the bed. She was still wearing the riding outfit. The white fabric was torn and dirty from the woods. "May I take a shower, Highness?" she asked tartly.**

**Desmond glared at her, "No."**

"**You're the one who has to smell me."**

**Desmond led Audery through the corridors. She tried to fight the leash, but he was too strong. He led her through two dark brown stained doors, into a dining room. The floor was enriched with a crimson carpet. The walls and ceiling were painted blue to look like the sky in heaven. The trim and rafters, that formed squares, were painted gold. The ceiling was adorned with pictures of angels. The walls on each side of the table, held a fireplace. A painting of a man who looked like Desmond rested above the mantle on one side of the room. Above the other fireplace, hung a painting of a woman. She had long dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Her smile made the onlooker believe she knew something they didn't.**

**Huge bay windows that almost reached the ceiling, sat at each end of the room. Both were adorned by heavy red velvet curtains. The table seated roughly fifty people in dark wood chairs, that had red velvet cushions. At the head of the table, sat a gold goblet imprinted with a design Audery couldn't make out from far away. The seat to the left of the head, was a plate setting.**

**As they moved closer, Audery saw that the dishes were made of dark green ceramic, with a gold patterned edge. A ring painted in gold circled the center. At the top of the plate, between the two gold rings, was a family crest of two lions facing an urn. Their inside paws rested on the sides of it. The silverware was gold-washed, and polished so well, Audery could see her reflection. At the end of the handles, was the same family crest.**

"**Eat," Desmond ordered, as a maid filled her plate. She was an older woman. A bonnet hid her dark, graying hair. Wrinkles lined her lips and eyes. Her brown irises held the burden of life's experience.**

"**I'm not hungry," Audery grumbled.**

"**Fine, then just sit there," Desmond growled.**

**Thane laid down by Audery's feet. Audery, refusing to look at Desmond, stared at Thane's injured leg. She noticed it was very swollen, and light green puss stained the bandage.**

"**Thane, why didn't you tell me your leg was bothering you?" Audery spoke loudly, causing everybody to jump. "And why didn't you tend to it?" she poked Desmond in the chest, not so nicely. His chest was actually quite toned, and pleasant feeling. Audery wanted to run her hands over it.**

"**For your information, Princess," Desmond shot, "Thane neglected to inform me."**

**Ignoring Desmond, Audery called in her med-kit. She unbound his wound. A maid silently placed a bowl of warm water and a wash rag beside her, which Audery used to cleanse the wound. She then spread a poultice over it, and rewrapped it with gauze.**

"**Why didn't you check it?" Audery snapped when she was finished.**

"**It's only been a day," Desmond defended. **

"**A lot can happen in a day," Audery growled.**

"**Don't you speak to me like that. You're still in trouble, and you **_**will**_** be punished. Since I can't kill you, ten lashes will have to do. So if you are finished here, we can get started."**

"**You have got to be kidding me!" Audery screamed in frustration, "You kidnapped me, then punish me for trying to get back home? You do have a heart, Prince of Terror, but it's as black as coal."**

**Audery stood up so fast, her chair flew backward, landing with a soft clatter on the carpeted floor. She stomped away, forgetting about the collar around her neck. **

**Only getting a few steps, she was forced backwards, landing in Desmond's lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape his grasp. His black eyes seemed to glow. Her own, widened in fear.**

"**My poor, poor little witch-ling. How are you going to get out of this one?" Desmond cooed dangerously in her ear, "I have an idea."**

**He kissed her neck tenderly, suckling on her creamy flesh. His hand wandered to her leg as he caressed her thigh. Audery pushed herself away, and slapped him hard across the face, and jumped out of his lap. He pulled her back so harshly, that she choked slightly from the collar.**

"**You forget, Audery, who you are, and your place here. You have a choice: I whip you until you pass out, and I assure you, it will take a while, or you can avoid the pain and spend the night with me."**

**Audery glared up at Desmond. Her body shook from anger. The candles and fire in the hearths grew brighter and more intense, illuminating Audery's face more. Desmond could see the hate glowing in her beautiful, emerald eyes.**

"**I am **_**not**_** your whore," she hissed, "I will take the lashings."**

"**So be it," Desmond spoke coldly, standing up. He made his way to a courtyard, dragging a stumbling Audery behind him.**


	11. Chapter 11 Recovery

**bibi234** - Thanks

**XxXMuffin88XxX** - Don't count your chickens before they hatch, there's more to come

**pandimonium** - Wolves are wild animals and sound not be kept as pets..... but wouldn't it be so cute? lol

**dia-the-kitten** - Hear hear to that!!! and I guess I'll forgive you, but look at the bright side, when you come back, there'll be lots more updated for you to catch up on.

**Aethor** - it's kind of funny, because you get the middle review. lol

**BookAddiction** - because I'm slow! If I told you the ending it would ruin the story!

**crAzyweirdAbnokshis1** - READ PRIOR ^ (that's an arrow pointing up by the way)

**Laheba Alam** - I think it was a bit more than a slap in the face

**CeceUchiha** - Thank you

Look at all the updates... I'm so happy!!!!

Chapter 11 - Recovery

**Audery stood in the center of a court yard chained to a post. The yard had no flowers. It was walled with nothing but bricks. There were other posts and tables, used to hold prisoners in various positions.**

**The cold winter air nipped at Audery's back as her dress was torn open, causing her to gasp. She yelled out as the leather thongs caressed her back, shearing her skin.**

**Audery's back bled freely as she stood limp. Her wrists, shackled to the post was what held her up. It took twenty lashes before she finally collapsed.**

**How could someone be so terrible? Why didn't Audery's ancestor kill Desmond all those centuries ago? Audery knew she had to do something to free herself from his curse. He may have had a soft spot for the creatures in the woods, but he only had room in his heart for himself. Yes, she had to escape. If only she could get out of this thick darkness that clouded her mind.**

**Desmond paced his study, unable to get the screams out of his head. Audery's screams. He could not believe how long it took her to lose consciousness. What he hated more was that he let himself do it. His beautiful Audery, his beloved witch-ling. Her ancestor who cursed him was right, he was a monster. Why hadn't she just killed him? **

**Desmond lost himself when his Audery refused him. To trade all the pleasure he could give for pain and torture. Why? Did she loathe him that much? He didn't blame her now. Oh, why did he let himself get so angry?**

**The sound of nails tapping the wood floor drew closer. A soft whimper erupted in the silence. Desmond looked over to see Thane, cautiously entering the room.**

"**I am truly the Prince of Terror" Desmond cried, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair.**

*****_**What's done is done, Desmond. You can't change the past. It's time to repent. Make it up to her, no matter the cost. Even if you have to get on your hands and knees and lick the bottoms of her boots. You have to prove yourself. It's going to be a long, hard road. That is, if you haven't already lost her," **_**Thane's teenage voice filled Desmond's head. Desmond realized though the wolf was young, he was very wise. Experience gained from a hard life in a pack. The wolf gave a low bark and trotted away.**

**Thane was right. Desmond made a huge mistake. Now he needed to do everything within his power to get her back. But how?**

**Desmond slowly carried Audery up the stairs, trying not to cause more pain. He opened the door to a tub room. The room was small, the only thing in it, was a brass claw foot tub. A large fireplace doubled to heat the water, and warm the room. The walls were made of stone. Tapestries hung to keep in the heat. The stone floor was covered in a plush crème throw rug.**

**Laying Audery's fragile body on the rug, Desmond added a pouch of herbs, taken from his own stock. This mixture would help ease the pain, and help Audery's wounds heal faster. **

**He had known a few things about healing, his great grandmother was a witch on his father's side. He could only perform simple spells and controlled none of the elements. Of course, not many people knew that aspect of his life, and he wished to keep it that way.**

**Once the herbs were blended, he carefully removed Audery's tattered clothing, trying not to look at her, and emerged her body into the warm water. Desmond knew one of his female servants should have done this. It just wasn't proper for a male to see a female nude, unless they were married. But he didn't trust anybody else to do it. It's not that his servants were unreliable, he would have trusted them with his life. It's just that he felt obligated to care for Audery. After all, it was he who hurt her.**

**After he finished washing her, he wrapped her in a white linen sheet, and carried her back to his room. There, he laid her nude form on the bed, and gently bandaged her wounds. Though Desmond tried to be meek, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly round her rear end was. How her back curved gently into her waist. Her smooth creamy skin sent shivers down his spine. He then dressed her in a thick white nightgown, and tucked the blankets around her body. He sat in a plush brown armchair next to the hearth, sipping on blood-wine, and waited for his beloved witch-ling to awake.**

**The next afternoon, Desmond lay sleeping in the chair. His dark brown hair lay in tangles and was greasy at the roots. His clothes were wrinkled and in need of washing. The fire next to him long since died out. Audery still slept on the bed. She didn't stir during the night, or that morning.**

**Desmond's eyes shot open as he heard a soft whimper. Thane sat next to the bed, Audery sat on the edge. He rushed over, and kneeled before her, begging for forgiveness. Her normally bright emerald eyes were dull and glazed over. She looked at him, not seeing him, muttering words in a language Desmond didn't recognize. Then laid back down, sound asleep.**

**Three days passed by. It felt like an eternity to Desmond. Audery only woke enough to eat, and use the toilet. Desmond was growing concerned, fearing her wounds had festered. But there was no fever, or sign of infection. In fact, her wounds were healing nicely.**

"**Don't forget, Master, witches heal differently than the rest of us," Paul, the butler, reminded him. "Remember when Heather broke her arm? She slept for two weeks, only rousing to eat ad use the privy. And when she finally did wake, her arm was healed."**

"**Yes, how long ago was that?" Desmond replied, glancing over at Audery, hopeful for any sign of movement.**

"**About seventy-five years," Paul answered.**

**Desmond sighed, "I hope this curse will lift soon, then you can have your peace."**

"**I don't mind living forever. It's kind of nice to see my great, great, great, great, great, grand children grow up, have kids, and die, while I keep on living," Paul replied dryly.**

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**It's not your fault, the witch was misled, she did what she thought was right."**

"**You are a good friend, Paul."**

**Paul squeezed Desmond's shoulder in a friend like gesture. He left Desmond standing on the balcony. It was a uniquely warm night, not quite spring, but warm enough to melt the snow.**

**The springs on the bed creaked, and the blankets rustled. Desmond rushed into the room to find Audery standing at the end of the bed. She slowly walked up to him, stopping an arms length away. Oh how he wanted to take her in his arms.**

**A loud SMACK filled the room, as Audery's hand connected with his face. Never, in all his centuries of life, has anybody had the brass to slap him. He knew he had deserved it. Desmond dropped to his knees, and begged for forgiveness.**

**Audery's face was expressionless, as she looked down at him. Desmond could see the anger in her emerald eyes. The doors to the balcony slammed shut. The coals in the hearth blazed into a fire.**

"**It's cold in here." Audery spat.**

"**Audery I-"**

**Audery ignored him and laid back in his bed.**

**Audery slept for another day. When she awoke, Desmond rushed to her side. She glared at him, hate wrought on her face. How could she forgive him?**

"**Please, Audery, I'm not like that. Just give me a chance to prove it," Desmond persisted.**

"**What choice do I have?" Audery snapped, "After all, I am but a witch. If you excuse me, I would like to make myself more presentable." She entered the bathroom, spell-locking it behind her.**

"**Audery," Desmond called thirty minuets after she locked herself inside **_**his**_** bathroom, "It's time for dinner."**

**Who did she think she was? No servant had the right to use **_**his**_** bathroom, let alone lock the door to keep him out. This was **_**his**_** castle. **_**He**_** was the Prince, she was **_**not **_**a Princess. Desmond sighed, not yet anyway. If he intended on her becoming his bride, then he had to get used to this sort of thing.**

**Audery emerged, wearing a long white dress that dragged the ground as she walked with bare feet. The dress was plain, but exquisite. The neckline squared, showing none of her chest. The long sleeves flared out, making the shape of a bell. Audery's long blonde hair was done half up, pinned back with a hair clip. Tender blonde ringlets surrounded her face. Her emerald eyes looked bright against the powder on her creamy skin.**

"**Ugh, a collar," Audery complained as Desmond buckled a white leather collar around her neck. He held a white leather leash in his hand.**

"**Can't have you wandering around on me," he said smugly. He didn't know why he did it. He supposed his pride got the better of him. Audery crouched on the floor and began to crawl on all fours. "What are you doing?" Desmond asked, annoyed.**

"**If you're going to treat me like a dog, then I might as well act like one," Audery retorted.**

**Thane's nails clicking on the hard wood floor announced his entrance, **_***What are you doing, Audery?***_** Thane's head was slightly cocked to the side, making him look like a curious puppy.**

"**Your precious Prince insists on treating me like a disobedient mutt, so I thought I would play the part," Audery said.**

_***Why ruin such beautiful fabric? Aren't there other way to prove a point?***_

"**Hmn, I guess you're right," Audery stood upright.**

**A jolt engulfed Desmond's hand, running up his arm, causing him to drop the leash. He bend down to pick it up, but another jolt hit his hand. This one worse than the last.**

"**Let's make a deal," Desmond suggested, shaking the pain out of his hand, "You promise not to run away again, and I'll take off the collar, and give you the necklace I had intended."**

"**You cannot dazzle me with silver and gold, Prince, I have little use for it," Audery retorted.**

**In an instant, the collar was gone, replaced by a white ribbon, holding a tear-drop shape emerald. The emerald was as big as Audery's thumb nail.**

"**I see no silver or gold, but the emerald does bring out your eyes," Desmond spoke smugly.**

**Audery glared up at him, "The emerald is beautiful," she spoke through clenched teeth.**

"**Let's go to dinner, my witch-ling."**

**Desmond led Audery two floors down, onto a huge, enclosed, balcony. In the center, stood a white marble table, with two place settings. Audery walked up to the glass frame that enclosed the area, gasping in amazement at the sight. The moon shone down on the snow covered plants, making them seem to glow. A fountain of a stallion made of granite stood in the center of the garden. The icy water shimmered like diamonds, as it cascaded out of the stallion's mouth.**

"**Little witch-ling," Desmond broke Audery's awe.**

"**Hmn?" she responded dreamily, still watching the serene landscape before her.**

"**Your dinner is getting cold," he spoke gently.**

"**Oh, forgive me."**

"**Not to worry, I enjoy watching you, I always have," he slipped.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked awkwardly.**

"**I had to do a bit of research before I acquired you, so I watched from afar. I do say, you are very passionate. I especially liked when you argued with the Shetland aristos. I cannot wait to get you in on politics here when I reclaim my throne."**

"**What makes you think I'm interested in your politics, Prince? If they are anything like those in Shetland, they consist of a room full of rambling, superstitious buffoons, who wear too much hair powder, and smell as if they have drank too much brandy, and wet themselves," Audery ranted.**

**Desmond laughed, "That is precisely why I wish you to attend."**

"**I do not find it amusing, Prince," Audery retorted, taking a dainty bite of her roasted pig.**

"**It is not meant to be," he answered, sipping his blood laced wine.**

"**If you are trying to redeem yourself, you are doing a horrible job."**

"**Forgive me, my witch-ling, I'm too accustomed to dealing with politics. You see, rambling buffoons who have hair more pale than my skin, and smell of brandy and urine, happen to love silver and gold. Since you lack any of those attributes, I do say, this is going to be a challenge."**

**Audery flashed a sardonic smile, then took another bite of pig.**

sorry for any mistakes, I didn't edit, I just worked all day and 12 hour shifts really tire a girl out.


	12. Chapter 12 Snowballs and Spring Time

I had everything all pretty and what not, but my stupid internet was being... well stupid and it deleted what I did, and I dont feel like redoing it (I just got out of work) so I figured you would want this anyway. so thankyou to everybody who reviewed.

Chapter 12 - Snowballs and Springtime

**A****udery was pulled out of a peaceful sleep by a slobbery tongue sliding across her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Thane's wolf yellows staring back.**

"**I sure hope you didn't wake the Prince that way," Audery said, wiping the slobber off her face. She slept in the bed she had been given when she first arrived.**

_***Not anymore, last time, he threw me in the pond while I was napping***_

"**It's good you're awake" Desmond entered the room.**

"**Don't you knock?" Audery scolded.**

"**Not in my house."**

"**Well you should," she pulled the sheets tighter around her body.**

"**My apologies, I was unaware that you slept in the nude."**

"**Usually, I don't, but somebody took off with the night dresses you provided," she answered, glaring at Thane, who looked back sheepishly.**

"**I suppose I can send one of the maids to get you more. Though, I like you better this way," Desmond said. Audery gave him a dark look. "I'll take the hint, and let you get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."**

**Audery descended the stairs wearing a long dark blue dress. White rhinestones decorated the hem and chest. A white lace shawl covered Audery's shoulders to keep her warm. It was traditional, Shetland-style, with zigzag patterns, stemmed from a center square.**

"**You look lovely," Desmond complemented, offering his arm.**

"**Thank you. I love the material of this dress, very silky."**

"**Yes, I thought you might. Shall we?" he gestured for them to move.**

**Desmond led Audery into a candle lit parlor. The floor was hard wood, with a blue throw that had gold zigzag patterns. A round table held two place settings. The walls were sky blue with painting of people, most likely Desmond's ancestors. Dark blue curtains hung open before a window, letting the eastern sun shine through the glass panes.**

**The light shone on Desmond, making him seem angelic. His pale skin glowed. His dark hair glimmered in silky tendrils. His black eyes were the only thing that revealed what he truly was.**

"**Doesn't the sunlight bother you?" Audery asked as Desmond helped her into her seat.**

"**If I have fed enough, otherwise, I shrivel up like a prune," he explained.**

"**Sounds entertaining," she laughed.**

"**I assure you, it is not," Desmond spoke soberly.**

"**It's snowing," Audery observed as she finished her scrambled eggs.**

**Desmond grinned, calling in Paul. His trusted butler swiftly entered the room, bending over Desmond, as he whispered into his ear. A minuet later, Paul returned into the room with a forest green wool cloak. He handed it to Desmond with a graceful bow, and exited the room.**

"**Here, my witch-ling, put this on," Desmond helped Audery into the cloak. **

**They walked out on the snow covered front lawn, Thane prancing in circles around them. Once they reached the lawn beyond the gardens, Audery stopped, and played with the young wolf. **

**Desmond watched while they chased each other back and fourth. It was reliving for him to watch Audery openly, instead of from the shadows as he did for months prior. He loved the way her blonde hair swirled and shone in the light. The way her eyes twinkled with innocent mischief. Her cloak swayed with her movements, almost as if it were attached to her body. **

**Thinking about the way her body curved under all that fabric, sent a hot tingle down his spine. He never felt like this about anybody. Sure he had had lovers, of course. But that was before he became a monster. He couldn't bare to touch another human being after the curse was placed upon him, he would have ended up tearing them to shreds.**

**Desmond was jolted out of his thoughts when a ball of snow hit him in the chest. He looked around, but didn't see Audery. He walked toward the direction he last saw her, when another snow ball hit him in the back.**

**Audery tried to cover her giggles as she hid behind a tree a few yards from Desmond's left. She peaked around the huge trunk to throw another snow ball, but Desmond stood before her, his muscled arms folded across his chest. Audery yelped as he lifted her off her feet by the shoulders.**

"**Do you have any idea what I do to little witches who like to play games?" he asked darkly.**

"**Wait, no, I-" she stuttered.**

**Desmond grinned wickedly, "I toss them into a snow bank"**

**He swung her into a huge pile of snow. Audery latched on to him, bringing him down with her, causing him to land on top of her. Thane howled in excitement. Audery and Desmond lay there, unmoving, staring into each other's eyes. Desmond brought his face close to hers. Their lips brushed against each other's.**

**Thane jumped on Desmond's back, breaking their stupor, **_***What are you doing?"**_** he asked.**

"**Trying to get up, but there's a big old mutt on my back," Desmond replied dryly.**

_***Mutt? The only on you back is - oh. Hey I'm not a mutt.***_

**Audery gave a wheezing laugh, "You two are heavy, you know."**

**Thane jumped off Desmond's back and bounded through the snow.**

"**Let's get you inside, before you catch cold," Desmond said, lifting Audery to her feet, as if she were a doll.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"**Spring is coming," Audery commented, taking a dainty bite of breaded chicken.**

**They were sitting at the dining room table. Audery ate breaded chicken, sautéed green beans, and garlic mashed potatoes with a red wine to wash it down. Desmond sat next to her at the head, sipping on his blood-wine, Audery supposed by the thickness of the liquid, or the lack of it, there was more 'wine' than blood. **

"**What makes you say that? Besides the fact that it's April." Desmond asked.**

"**I wasn't aware of the month. I'm a witch, the land sings to me. The snow will be gone in one week."**

**He had forgotten certain aspects of being a witch, seeing as he was male and was never able to hold the powers even the weakest female witches held. Of course, his blood was diluted from the line of only males, most couldn't even tell he had any power, as all witches could sense another witch.**

"**Oh. Is there anything you need for the coming thaw?"**

"**How did you-"**

"**I've housed witches before. I already know you celebrate the seasons and sing to the land. I've even had the privilege to observe when I was younger."**

"**I do not require anything, but I would like to rebuild the herb garden."**

"**Of course, let Paul know what you need, and if you need help, let me know."**

"**Thank you, Prince."**

**Audery finished her meal in silence while Desmond studied her. What was that look behind his black eyes? He seemed….happy. Well, happier than when she first met him. His eyes held a massive sorrow that seemed to take over his soul. Now he was different. Sure, he had his flaws, a few kinks to get out of sore muscle, but once the muscle was massaged enough, it would be smooth and flawless. Here she was, comparing him to parts of the body. He did have a nice body, and smooth muscles. She hoped she wasn't gawking like a school girl. **

**Why was she even thinking of him in that way? He was her captor, he took her away from her father. Why was it so hard to remember that? Why was it so hard to hate him not only for that, but for the lashings as well. Why did she like it when he looked at her like that? Why did she want to press her lips against his, as he was seemingly devouring her with his eyes? Even after everything. Was she actually lusting for him, a vampire, centuries older than she was, the infamous 'Prince of Terror'? Even the humans knew a bit about the story and feared him as much as her kind.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Celebration

**XxXMuffin88XxX** - I write them for my pleasure, but I'm glad to hear you enjoy them

**Aethor** - It was cute wasn't it?

**dia-the-kitten** - No, more like an attraction

**Laheba Alam** - Hurrying is for snails, I like to take my time

**bibi234** - Thank You

**pandimonium** - When you read, review.

Chapter 13 - The Celebration

**T****hree days passed by. The sun shone bright, melting the snow, and warming the air. Audery stood on a balcony that over looked a rose garden. Closing her eyes, and inhaling the scent of new growth, she hummed along with the land, as it sang a soft melody. **

**Arms wrapped around Audery's waist, startling her. Lips pressed against her neck in a lover's caress.**

"**What are you doing, my witch-ling?" Desmond whispered into her ear.**

"**Singing with the land. It's humming so loud, I can hardly bear it," Audery answered.**

"**You may perform the ceremony tonight if you wish. Where do you want to do it?"**

"**Here, in this garden. I only ask for nobody to interrupt me until morning."**

"**Of course, when will you begin?"**

"**Sunset."**

"**That doesn't give you much time to prepare," Desmond said.**

"**There's nothing to prepare," Audery answered.**

"**What of a fire to keep warm?"**

"**Fire will only desecrate the ground."**

"**What will keep you warm?" Desmond asked, astonished.**

"**Prince, I have been doing it this way since I was old enough to use magic, and never has there been complications," Audery assured.**

"**If that is how you wish it. Do you mind if I watch?"**

"**Even if I said no, you will anyway. Just observe, as if I didn't know you were there."**

**Audery ate more than what was cordial for a woman to eat in front of a man, stocking up on the energy she was about to expend. Desmond watched her, unfazed. Apparently, he already knew what to expect.**

**The sun set over the hills, washing the garden in darkness. Audery refused any source of light. She stepped into the garden, wearing nothing but a thin white dress, made of lace. If Desmond looked carefully, he could see her round, pink nipples, and the dark patch covering her genitalia, through the sheer fabric. The lace covered the ground behind her, dragging on the pebbles as she followed the path to the center of the garden.**

**As the last bit of light disappeared, the garden was left in darkness. No normal being could have seen a thing. But with Desmond's heightened senses, he saw Audery remove her lace gown, and set it on a near by bench.**

**A silhouette among the darkness, Audery began to move in a circle, tapping her feet and gracefully moving her arms. As her circles got bigger, she moved faster. The earth vibrated with her movements. The wind beat like a drum. Audery's steps grew faster until she was a blur in the darkness. The air seemed to be wound like a clock, at any moment it would explode.**

**Never has Desmond witnessed such a power. The earth seemed to shake. The very stone of his castle vibrated. The plants hummed a rhythm. Desmond's own body shook until he could no longer bare the pressure. He retreated to his study to figure plans if he ever reclaimed his throne.**

**Audery danced through the night, never missing a step. Her circles extended through the whole area. The dance was a fast paced beat, seeming to get more and more tense. **

**Dawn rose to caress the garden. Pink and orange rays shone through the land. The second the light touched her, a burst of power erupted through Audery's body. The energy exploded through the garden, and rolled over the hills, until it faded into the ground. The land shook from the impact, the very stone of the castle trembled.**

**Desmond sat stock-strait, startled by the noise. He was beginning to fall to sleep, with his head resting on folded arms on his desk. He walked quickly down the steps into the garden, Audery occupied. He took a step back, gasping at what lay before him.**

**Despite the cold, the garden was in full bloom, as if it were the middle of summer. The roses were at their full height, the flowers blooming in whites, yellows, pinks, and reds. Each color was it's own, nothing like Desmond has ever seen. They gave off scents that surrounded him in a whirlwind of smell. The bushes were so crisp, and green, he had to run his fingers over the leaves to make sure they were real. The grass that filled the small lawn in the center of the garden, was so plush, if one were to walk barefoot, it would feel like a soft carpet of clouds.**

**Audery lay on the lawn. Her gown, long blown away by the powerful wind she conjured. Her nude form lay still, the only movement was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Desmond ran his fingers through her tangled blonde hair. She looked beautiful. Her creamy cheeks held a pinkish blush, her lips were as red as the roses next to them. Removing his cloak, he wrapped it around her, lifting her limp form bridal style and carried her into the castle.**

**Audery woke in her bed, the cotton sheets were wrapped tightly around her still nude body. Through the window, the land hummed with the rhythm of her dance.**

"**How are you feeling?" Desmond's voice asked, opening the door.**

**Audery let out a long, euphoric sigh, "Content," she answered, smiling.**

"**Hmn, the other witches were always tired afterwards," Desmond commented.**

"**Then they weren't performing the ceremony correctly," Audery replied, then laid her head back onto the pillow.**

"**Why do you assume that?" Desmond challenged.**

"**If they were, they wouldn't feel tired, well physically they would, because of all the expended energy, but spiritually, they would feel…" she sighed unable to find the words.**

"**Like they just made love?" Desmond finished.**

"**Exactly," Audery smiled.**

"**Have you seen outside lately?"**

"**I can imagine what it looks like," Audery couldn't wipe that smile off her face. Desmond was more attracted to her now.**

"**Come, get dressed and see," Desmond spoke, leaving the room to wait outside.**

**Audery left her room, wearing a simple white linen gown. It reminded Desmond of a nightgown, but the fabric was thin, something that should be worn in the summer, not early spring when the air still had a winter bite.**

"**Aren't you cold?" Desmond asked.**

"**No, in fact, I'm almost too hot. Your witches definitely didn't perform the ceremony right if they didn't feel this. The energy raises our body temperature for a day or two," Audery explained.**

"**They were always cold after performing the ceremony, claiming the draining of the energy makes it so."**

"**It seems your witches had a terrible time with the ceremony, it's a wonder why they would ever perform it."**

"**They couldn't not, they've tried, but the constant humming would drive them mad."**

**Desmond opened the door that led to the garden, Audery had transformed. The area was just as remarkable as when he had last left it. Even butterflies were floating about, and they didn't emerge until late spring.**

"**Beautiful isn't it?" Audery smiled.**

"**Truly remarkable," Desmond replied.**

"**Imagine if my mother was here, back home, the whole valley would look like this. The first time, the villagers were petrified, claiming it was the work of the devil, almost had us arrested. We had to convince them that the devil wouldn't create such beauty. No two witches before us could perform such a wide spread spell. Of course, my ancestor, Audery could, but the village wasn't there then, it was actually a few miles north. I don't remember why they moved."**

"**Earth quake," Desmond answered, "knocked down the first village, so they moved to firmer ground."**

"**Let's go back inside, I'm famished." Audery spoke, turning to go inside the castle.**

**Desmond smiled and obliged, following behind her. He wondered what the front lawn looked like, if the back gardens looked like this.**


	14. Chapter 14 surprises

**bibi234** - Thank you for being the only one to reivew

But since I'm nice, there's 14

Chapter 14 - Surprises

**A****udery stood, looking out the window in a parlor, watching as spring took full hold over the world. The parlor was a small chamber, with pink walls, white trim, and a hard wood floor. A throw rug sat beneath a small table meant for tea. Over stuffed, wood backed chairs surrounded the small table. The cushions were made of maroon silk, with pink leaf patterns sewn into the fabric. A matching sofa sat by the window. The curtains were maroon, with gold trim, the valance tapered down in ripples. Above the mantle stood a mirror made of brass. The candle lit chandelier was made of rod iron that hung, twisted, like a vine, then branched off into three tears, to hold the candles.**

"**There's something I want you to see," Desmond walked up to her, kissing her cheek from behind. Thane bounded in next to him.**

"**What is it?" Audery asked curiously.**

"**It's a surprise."**

"**I don't like surprises," Audery said, but let him lead her away.**

**Desmond led Audery through the halls, up a flight of stairs, and down a short corridor. At the end, were two huge hand carved oak doors. They were stained a dark gold color. Each door had an arch carved into it. Crafted inside the arcs was the family crest of two lions facing an urn, each lion rested their inside paw on the carved vase.**

"**Close your eyes," he said softly, grabbing her hands.**

**Audery glared at Desmond suspiciously, then closed her eyes. He opened the doors and led her to the middle of the room. With a snap of his fingers, every candle in the room lit. The huge red velvet curtains opened, revealing a thirty foot high window that covered one of the massive walls. Light flooded the enormous room. Not a speck of dust covered the furniture.**

"**Open your eyes," Desmond whispered into her ear. Then stepped back so she could get a good look.**

**Audery slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Books lined the shelves that reached from floor to ceiling, thirty feet above. Spiral stare cases led to a balcony to reach the higher shelves. What little wall space there was, was painted a grayish-blue. Golden ribbons were painted in the space between the top shelf and ceiling, in the room across from the doors. The fire place stood in a huge inverted alcove, below. Two more spiral stair cases sat on each side. The wooden ministers, and marble stairs were curled, reminding Audery of a pig's tail. Painted above the fireplace was a giant portrait of Desmond. Above the books, the painted ribbons came together in a circle. Inside the circle was Desmond's family crest. In the center of the room, stood a globe, mapping the known world. The vast floor was made of pink squares with blue squared mapping the sides of a pathway. On the left and right side of the room, stood oak tables with matching chairs. Large thick candles sat in the center of the tables. In front of the fireplace, sat a lounge area with plush chairs and a sofa. All were upholstered with red velvet. A low oak coffee table matched the dark wood of the furniture.**

"**It's… it's," Audery struggled for words, "It's amazing."**

"**I thought you might like it," Desmond smiled.**

**Audery hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Thank you," she whispered.**

"**You're welcome," he replied, kissing her forehead tenderly.**

**Blushing, Audery explored the vast library. Laying on the coffee table, was the book ****Beauty and the Beast****. The leather cover was stained green. The lettering and frame was painted in gold. Audery lifted the book and sifted through the pages. The writing was immaculate, with no smudges.**

"**I thought you never heard of this story?" Audery accused.**

"**I did not, until you spoke of it. I had Paul order me a copy. I hoped we could read it together."**

"**That would be nice."**

**Desmond sat on the plush, velvet couch. Audery sat down next to him. He pulled her against him, so he could follow along. They took turns reading thorough the day. Paul brought in milk and cookies, and came back later to take the tray.**

**Desmond finished reading the last chapter. He looked down at Audery, who was sound asleep against his chest. Thane snored by the hearth, his head resting on his paws. Desmond gently set the book to the side, and ran his fingers through Audery's long blonde hair, until the fire slowly died out.**

**As the light faded, Desmond carefully carried Audery up to his room laying her down gently in his bed. After undressing, he slid in next to her, and covered them both with blankets.**

**Desmond felt Audery's warm body wrap around him, her head rested on his chest. Very happy with this situation, he fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the second time in the past few months.**

**Audery woke the next morning with her head on something hard, but soft at the same time. What ever her head was resting on, was moving up and down. She looked up to see Desmond's sleeping face. She smiled and laid her head back down.**

**Desmond smiled when he woke to see Audery still sleeping on his chest. "Wake up, my witch-ling," he spoke softly, moving her hair from her face.**

"**I've been awake," she replied.**

"**And you still lay on my chest? I'm stunned."**

"**Believe it or not, Prince, you make a nice pillow," she teased.**

"**Well, my little witch, I'm sure you're hungry, so let's get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs.**

"**No, I'm comfortable, let's stay here."**

"**Get up, or I'll kiss you," he scolded playfully.**

**Audery looked up at him mischievously, then lifted herself enough to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "There, now I don't have to mo-"**

**Desmond pulled her back toward him, cutting her off. He kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for a few minuets, then he finally pulled away so Audery could breathe.**

"**So I don't have to get up now, right?" Audery asked breathlessly.**

**Desmond laughed, pulling a cord that hung next to the bed. A few seconds later, Paul walked into the room.**

"**You called, Master?" he asked bowing deeply.**

"**I guess it's breakfast in bed," Desmond replied.**

"**What would the lady like?"**

"**Two pieces of bacon, two sausage links, two eggs, sunny side up, and hashed browned potatoes, please," Audery recited. Desmond laughed. "What?" she asked.**

"**You are a woman who knows what she wants," he replied.**

"**If you haven't noticed, Prince, it's what I always eat. I see no point wasting all the toast an ham you make them serve," she shot.**

"**What to drink, Lady?" Paul interrupted.**

"**My name is Audery. I'll have a glass of orange juice. Thank you, Paul."**

"**Are your ready to get up yet?" Desmond asked after Audery finished her meal.**

"**I guess," she sighed, "What are we doing today?"**

"**I don't know, what do you want to do?"**

"**Can we go for a ride?" Audery asked.**

"**Do you remember what happened last time?"**

"**It wont happen again, I promise."**

**Desmond sighed dramatically, "If it gets you out of this bed."**

"**Good," Audery kissed Desmond on the cheek, then jumped out of the bed.**


	15. Chapter 15 Moon Shine Mountains

**Laheba Alam** - Story is already written, it's a matter of getting it out.

**bibi234** - Don't worry so much, just let things play out as I intended them.

**dia-the-kitten**** - **No Problem

**Aethor** - What if they don't even make it out of the castle, what if something happens that hinders them

**irishdancin540** - Yeah, I suck and writing short summarys, you're welcome to write one for me if you want

**pandimonium** - Thank you

Chapter 15 - Moonshine Mountains

**A****udery inhaled the crisp morning air as her and Desmond made their way to the barn. The birds chirped in the trees, while the squirrels frolicked on the lawn, chasing each other through the grass. One was at the base of a tree, digging into the earth, probably burying nuts for it's winter stock.**

**When they reached the barn, Desmond's two best horses waited outside, patiently standing next to the stable boy. Sugar, the tall black stallion, wore a thin cotton blanket draped over his back, so his shedding fur didn't get all over Audery. His uneven black coat reminded her of a duckling when it replaced it's baby feathers with the feathers of adulthood.**

**Angel looked the same as Sugar, her white fur coming out in chunks, being replaced by a shorter smoother coat. Desmond mounted the saddle. To Audery they were a match made in heaven. Angel's white fur matched Desmond's pale skin. His dark brown hair contrasted his crème colored riding outfit. He looked almost like an angel, riding his steed. The only thing that gave away his darkness, was his black eyes.**

**Audery watched the duo as they trotted a few paces ahead of her and Sugar. Thane jogged next to them. They moved over the lawn and followed a worn path through the woods.**

"**Where are we going?" Audery asked after a long while of silence.**

"**You'll see," was Desmond's reply.**

"**We have to be getting close to Moonshine Mountains by now," she commented.**

"**As a matter of fact, my witch-ling, we are almost to the base of Moonshine Mountains," he said.**

**Audery gasped in surprise. Moonshine Mountains were twin mountains, at the edge of a range, that were said to have a huge valley of hot springs connecting them. The problem was, the said valley was high up in the peaks, and very hard to find. People who sought the valley, usually returned empty handed, and injured, or they were said to have gotten lost on the many twists and turns, never to return. Others were said to have fallen to their deaths, their horses returning home with out them.**

**The path through the woods widened as the trees thinned, growing further away from each other. They walked through a small field of wild flowers, and emerged at the bottom of a huge cliff.**

"**We will take our lunch here, and rest the horses," Desmond spoke, dismounting, "We still have a long ways to go."**

"**Where are we going?" Audery asked, summoning the picnic basket that held their meals. How many there were, Audery did not know.**

**Desmond said nothing, instead, he smiled, showing his elongated canines, and pointed to a narrow path that led up the steep mountain.**

"**But we will catch out deaths. Your mad!" Audery protested.**

"**Nonsense, I've made the trip many times. This is the safest route," Desmond assured.**

**Audery quickly ate her meal that consisted of a simple sandwich while Desmond sipped on a canteen full of blood. After they finished, Desmond led Audery to a near by stream, leaving the horses to rest.**

**The water trickled through the rocks of the mountain, ending in a small pool. The water was fresh and cool, probably melted from the snow at the very top.**

**Audery summoned three water bladders, while Desmond produced two of his own.**

"**Do you think we have enough water?" Audery laughed.**

"**Yes, in fact, we really don't need this much, but this spring holds the best tasting water," Desmond explained.**

"**Can you even drink water?"**

"**Of course, I can eat and drink like a normal human, but my body has no need for normal food, I only drink this, because, see for your self." **

**Audery took a sip out of her bladder. The water was cool, and crisp. It tasted of no minerals, but was almost sweet. "It's so…" Audery couldn't find the right words.**

"**My point exactly," Desmond chuckled.**

**After they drank their fill, they walked back to the horses, Thane prancing beside them.**

"**Do watch where hell's- Sugar steps, it's a nasty fall," Desmond warned as they made their way up the peak.**

**Audery glanced down at the landscape below. The rocks were jagged and razor-sharp. One slight mistake, and Audery would be thrown into the glass- like stone. Her stomach did a summersault, as she clenched tighter to Sugar.**

*****_**Don't worry, Audery, if you fall, the rocks will cushion your landing,**_*** Thane snickered from behind.**

"**How comforting," Audery replied dryly.**

*****_**It's alright, Audery, the Prince and I have made this trip many times,**_*** Sugar assured.**

"**But where are we going?" Audery prodded.**

*****_**The Prince wishes it to be a surprise, I am sworn to secrecy,**_*** Sugar stated.**

"**Prince?" Audery started.**

"**My name is Desmond," he corrected.**

"**Where exactly are we going?"**

"**You'll see. We need to step it up, I want to reach the top of the peak before sunset. This trail is very dangerous to travel by night."**

"**Then how are we going to get back?" Audery asked**

"**Were not, tonight."**

"**So that's why all the food?"**

"**Precisely," Desmond answered.**

**The tales of Moonshine Mountains, Audery were told, weren't exaggerating. The trail branched off in many places, and at some points were so narrow, the Horses almost couldn't walk through. Thane, being a limber mountain wolf, treaded easily, on light paws. They continued on the trail, always going up. **

"**Do you know why this is the only safe route through the mountain?" Desmond asked.**

"**I can't say that I do," Audery replied.**

"**Because it's the only way. It's the only trail that continues up. That trail," Desmond pointed to a fork, to their right, "Goes on for about thirty yards, then plummets to the base of the other mountain, the trail is so steep, the horses would fall just trying to navigate down it."**

"**Then who made the trail?" Audery asked**

"**Were not sure, rock slides, perhaps, parts of some were made from the wild game that live up here."**

"**Nothing too dangerous, I hope."**

"**Their more afraid of us, then we are of them, my witch-ling." Desmond smiled.**

"**You won't be saying that while their trying to chew on your leg, Prince," Audery snapped.**

"**You do realize your with a vampire? They wouldn't dare approach me."**

"**Oh, well you do have a point."**

**They continued through the mountains in near silence. Audery clutched tighter to Sugar as he slipped on the loose rocks, jarring his body slightly. When she dared to look around, the view she observed was stunning.**

**To the East was the mountain range. It almost looked blue against the sky. To the South, were rolling hills that were covered in lush green grass, that looked like a green blanket on the horizon. To the West were valleys of flat land, covered in fields of pink and blue flowers. It looked like a painting from this high. She would have to commit it to memory and tell her father so he could paint it. If she ever saw him again.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Valley of the Moon

**bibi234** - Thanks

**dia-the-kitten** - Yeah, _almost lol_

**Aethor**** - **no, they aren't in the castle anymore, I had to give you a hard time. lol

**Charlee Rayne** - does what?

**pandimonium**** - **thanks

**OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder-** thanks

**XxXMuffin88XxX**** -** it's okie dokie

**BookAddiction**- Where did you go on vacation? I want to go

Chapter 16 - The Valley of the Moon

**T****he sun was setting over the western horizon when the narrow path gave away to a wide plateau. The rocky land was only big enough to fit a small cabin. To their left, the mountain still extended up, reaching to the heavens.**

**The sky was filled with purples and pinks as the sun sank lower and lower behind the peaks. Angel's fur seemed to glow in the failing light. Desmond's ghostly white skin was illuminated as well.**

"**Are you hungry?" Desmond inquired, pulling Angel to a halt. The sweaty horse puffed through her nostrils from the effort of climbing the steep slope.**

"**A bit," Audery answered, patting Sugar on the side of his sweaty neck. He fared no better than the mare.**

"**Could you please hand me the picnic basket? We only have time for a quick nibble." Desmond spoke.**

**After Audery obliged, Desmond passed her a sliced roast beef sandwich. The meat was marinated and cut so thin, it seemed to melt in Audery's mouth. Desmond took a few sips off of a canteen, then handed her back the picnic basket. Audery vanished it, and followed him across the plateau. He led her to the other side, positioning them at the opposite edge of their trail.**

"**What are we waiting for?" Audery asked.**

"**Have you ever heard of the Valley of the Moon?" Desmond asked.**

"**Yes, it's the valley that connects Moonshine Mountains. It's supposed to be why the ancients call the mountains that. It was also a very revered place, the trail was always kept a secret. Though, I don't know why," Audery answered.**

"**Well, my witch-ling, you're about to find out," Desmond smiled.**

**As the half moon rose, it shined down onto the valley, mimicking the sun's rays on the cloudless night. Audery looked down at the valley below them. She let out a gasp at the sight. **

**The moonlight reflected off the pools of water, making them glow like silver in the sun. Steam emanated from the pools, glowing like a blue mist. The rocks sparkled, looking like a field of diamonds.**

"**Time to go," Desmond spoke.**

**It took Audery several seconds to realize that Desmond took off down another narrow path, just barely visible in the moonlight. She urged Sugar to follow, letting him navigate through the shimmering trail. The path winded down the cliff side ending at the edge of the valley.**

"**It's beautiful," Audery spoke, dismounting next to Desmond.**

**The springs surrounded them in a valley of steaming ponds. Some were the size of a mud puddle, others were as big as the huge pond that was hidden in the woods behind her cottage. Walking to the nearest one, Audery dipped her hand into the bubbling water. She looked up at Desmond, a smile accented her face.**

"**I'm glad you like it. Be careful, some are hotter than others," Desmond said.**

"**Turn around," Audery ordered.**

"**Why?" he inquired.**

"**Don't think for one second, Prince, that after bringing me all the way out here, I wouldn't go for a swim," Audery spoke, walking over to a spring the size of an Olympic swimming pool.**

"**I've already seen you with out any clothes, why does it matter now?"**

"**Well, Prince, you do have a point," Audery turned to him.**

"**You can call me Des-" Audery let her dress fall to the ground around her ankles. She stood before him completely naked. "-mond," he finished absent mindedly.**

**With out a word, Audery lowered herself into the hot water. Droplets of water glistened on Audery's creamy skin, shimmering like diamonds in the moonlight. Water dripped from Audery's blonde hair, landing in small splashes, as she stood.**

"**Aren't you coming, Prince?" she asked, breaking Desmond out of his trance.**

**He gracefully removed his garments, as Audery watched his every movement. His long black hair cascaded to the center of his shoulder blades, some falling over his muscled chest. His smooth, pale skin glowed under the moonlight, making him look like an angel in the sun. Audery's eyes followed the trail of toned muscle to his belly button where a trail of dark hair led to the patch of dark fur that surrounded his groin.**

"**Like what you see?" Desmond teased.**

"**Perhaps," Audery replied coyly. Then swam toward the center of the large pond.**

**Desmond pursued her, catching up quickly. They swam to the opposite side of the pool, floating on top of the water.**

"**I'm starting to prune," Audery commented, after a while.**

"**Perhaps we should call it a night?" Desmond suggested.**

"**Where do you propose we sleep?"**

"**Come."**

**Desmond led Audery out of the spring to a grassy area where the horses were already grazing. He snapped his fingers and a tent popped out of nowhere. It was simple tan colored fabric, just big enough to fit two people comfortably. Audery gasped in surprise.**

"**Did you think you were the only one with magic?" Desmond chuckled. "How about a fire?"**

"**What's the matter, Prince, can't create a flame?" Audery teased.**

"**Sorry, my witch-ling, the elements are out of my command."**

"**Just like every male witch, are you sure you don't have a witch in your family?"**

"**I never said I didn't," Desmond smiled.**

**Audery pointed to the fresh wood that now laid in a newly made fire pit. It was surrounded by old gray stones, that weren't native to the vicinity. A spark flew from her finger, lighting the wood with an audible pop.**

**Summoning a long crème night gown, Audery slipped the silky fabric over her head. She walked over to the fire, where an already clothed Desmond sat on a log.**

**They conversed well into the night. He studied Audery as they talked. The firelight flickered against her creamy skin, illuminating her face for a millisecond, then left her in shadows for another. The mixture of shadows and light made her look mysterious. **

**Desmond knew her well enough from all the years of watching her. She was a beautiful, strong woman. Her mother was beautiful as well, but she lacked the spark Audery had. He not only wanted to know every note of her voice, he wanted to memorize every curve and crevice of her body. To search futilely for a flaw in her creamy skin. He wanted her more than he every wanted for anything in his entire life. He would have given up everything to be with her. His castle, his title, he would have lived as a vagabond if she wanted. If only she had felt the same for him.**

**Audery let out a yawn, trying to hide it with her hand, "What time is it?"**

**Desmond looked at the stars. The sky seemed to have turned it's self backward. "Well past midnight. We should turn in."**

**Inside the tent was small, with room enough for a mat of furs to sleep on, and a small place to dress.**

"**Only one bed?" Audery complained**

"**My apologies, I'm used to camping alone," Desmond responded.**

"**Just don't try anything," Audery warned.**

"**I assure you, I'm a perfect gentleman," Desmond smiled.**

**Audery slipped into the bed of furs, burying herself under the blankets. Though Desmond lay next to her, it was still a bit chilly for her taste. She murmured a few words Desmond recognized as a spell. The blankets immediately warmed up as if a invisible heater lay between them. The spell would only last a few hours, by then she would be asleep and wouldn't need the hint of warmth.**


	17. Chapter 17 Consequences

**pandimonium** - Go North through the hump back catskills, and turn East along the peppermint forrest, you can't miss it. lol

**XxXMuffin88XxX** - Thank you

**xNadiiLiciiOus** - Thank You

**BookAddiction**** - **That sounds like fun. The setting is way back in the past, kind of like Middle Earth, but more set in an unkown country like England. And you are right, Do you have any ideas on how I can change that?

**rocktheroxie** - Thank You

Chapter 17 - Consequences

**A****udery awoke with her legs entwined with Desmond's. Her head rested on his muscular chest. She sat up, stretching her muscles that were stiff from sleep.**

**Desmond never stirred. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Almost like the curse never took place. Like he never had to endure centuries of loneliness. Like he was content with what life had brought to him.**

**Audery knew that when they slept, her body molded to his. It was if they were meant to fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. She reached out, running her fingers through his silky brown hair. **

**With out warning, he grabbed her wrist roughly. Audery yelped as he flipped her onto her back, laying on top of her, positioned between her legs. His movements were so quick, Audery barely registered what had happened.**

**Desmond's usual black eyes were scarlet. His fangs protruded to his bottom lip. Audery felt his groin press into hers as he let out a low, animalistic growl. Audery's whole body shook with fear. Her breasts pressed against Desmond's chest as she struggled to breathe calmly, but could only hyperventilate. **

**Desmond's upper lip curled back, revealing his long, sharp canines. Bringing his head closer to her neck, she felt a fang graze her tender skin. As suddenly as he started, he pulled away and ran out of the tent.**

**Audery lay unmoving, her body trembled uncontrollably for several minuets. Thane poked his head inside the tent, nosing his way through the flap.**

*****_**Are you alright?**_*** the young wolf asked.**

"**I…I think so," she answered shaking.**

**Audery slowly rose and dressed in a white linen gown. The long sleeves flared to the middle of her hand. A green velvet apron hung to her knees in the front and ended just above her buttock in the back. On the side, it tied like a corset. She exited the tent, Desmond was nowhere in sight.**

**Audery summoned the picnic basket, and removed the salted meat that was wrapped in a brown cloth. Summoning a frying pan, she cooked the meat over the fire.**

**After Audery finished her small meal, Desmond still hadn't returned. Where could he have gone? Was he coming back? He wouldn't leave her here, would he? It was her fault, she shouldn't have startled him. What was he going to do with her? Would he send her home? Would he kill her? As much as she wanted to go home, she did like it here. But if he killed her, well Audery didn't want to think of such things.**

**The hours passed. Morning turned into early afternoon. Audery laid nude in the shallows of a hot spring, letting the heat caress her tense muscles. A cold hand pressed against her forehead. Startled, Audery shot up whipping around into a crouch, ready to strike, or run, which ever was necessary.**

"**Are you hurt?" Desmond asked. His nude form knelt before her, beside where she previously laid.**

"**No, but you just gave me a heart attack," she answered.**

"**Audery, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much the sun would drain me. I neglected to feed enough. Please forgive me," Desmond pleaded, helping Audery stand.**

"**Desmond, I-" she started, "Your covered in blood."**

**Desmond looked down. His chest and torso were stained red, some had already dried, crusting into a brown film, "My apologies. When I go into blood lust, things tend to get a bit….messy."**

**Audery said nothing. Instead, she led him into the hot water up to his waist. Running her hands over his chest, she scrubbed the blood off his pale skin.**

"**We should be going," Desmond said, watching Audery while she dressed, "I want to reach the bottom of the mountain by night."**

**Desmond dressed when they returned to camp. Audery watched just as he had her. She was amazed by the grace in his movements. The way he seemed to float as he walked. **

**With the snap of his fingers, the tent disappeared, the fire was reduced to a pile of ashes, the stones that circled it gone. The camp was left barren.**

"**Audery," Desmond asked as they made their way down the steep, narrow path, "Are you sure you are alright?"**

"**I'm fine," Audery answered.**

"**You're awfully quiet," he commented.**

"**I'm still a bit shaken," she admitted.**

"**Audery," he stopped the horse and turned to look at her, "I would never hurt you."**

"**Intentionally," she added, "Desmond, you need to be more careful about your feeding. If it were to happen again, you could kill me."**

"**Audery, I cannot help what I am."**

"**I know, but you need to accept the consequences of your instincts. You've been alone for far too long."**

"**I'll try to be more careful." Desmond promised.**

**The sun was setting as they reached the bottom of the mountain. The sky was splashed with pinks and purples. With a snap of Desmond's fingers, the tent popped up, and the fire circle appeared.**

**Desmond left to feed, while Audery cooked left over meat over the fire, throwing raw bits to Thane.**

**By the time Desmond returned, Audery was already inside the tent, fast asleep. He quietly rid himself of his clothes, and slid under the blankets. Immediately, Audery rolled over, laying her head on his chest, laying her arm over his stomach, and wrapping her legs around his. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, laughing inwardly as she itched her face where his lips touched her creamy skin.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**D****esmond watched as Audery and Thane played in the vast gardens of his estate. He laughed at Thane's failed attempt to catch a butterfly.**

**The sun shone high in the sky as it's rays beat down on Desmond's sensitive skin, causing a discomfort. He didn't care. Every day he spent with Audery, the more he felt for her. Because of her, he now enjoyed life. He enjoyed the hot summer air, mixed with the cool breeze. The different colored roses smelled immaculate. The water in the fountains twinkled like diamonds in a cave. The birds chirped a happy song as they frolicked in the trees. Desmond enjoyed it all because Audery was here to enjoy it with him. He knew he couldn't hold her hostage forever. He cared about her too much to hinder her freedom. He did want her to stay, of course, and share their lives together, but that would have to be of her own choice.**

"**Audery, we should go inside," Desmond said. The sun was beginning to burn his skin.**

"**What's this, the big bad Prince can't handle the measly sun?" Audery teased.**

**Desmond gave a growl of fake irritation in response.**

"**Oh, fine, let's go inside. You can read to me about the Greek gods. I rather like this Gaia character.**

"**Why, because she resembles your goddess?"**

"**Perhaps," she bit her lip softly in embarrassment.**

**Desmond sat lengthwise on the sofa in the great library. Audery sat between his legs with her back against his chest. The fire crackled in the hearth, giving off heat and light. Audery's eye lids felt heavy as she slowly fell asleep to the sound of Desmond's smooth, deep voice reading a mythological legend about the god Hades, kidnapping Persephone, and creating the seasons.**

**Growing tired himself, Desmond set the book aside, and carried Audery to her bedroom. Although he had her safely tucked under the covers, Desmond couldn't bring himself to leave the room.**

"**Prince?" Audery spoke after ten minuets passed.**

"**Yes, my witch-ling?" he answered.**

"**If you insist of staying, at least join me in bed, you're creeping me out, standing there."**

**Desmond smirked and joined Audery in the bed, letting the warmth of her body engulf his chilled flesh.**

**Hours later, Audery woke. Daylight peeked through the window, but it was still early. A heavy weight rested on her feet, hindering any movement of her legs. She tried to sit up to find out what was inhibiting her, but another weight held her down. She could feel a strong arm around her waist, and a muscled chest at her back. Legs were entwined around her own.**

**Audery struggled to lift her head and found Thane laying on her feet, and Desmond embracing her as if they were lovers.**

"**With you two around, one would believe I was the bed," Audery grumbled, kicking the young wolf off her feet, and throwing the vampire's arm from her waist.**

"**Well, my witch-ling, I would love to make you my bed," Desmond replied, pulling Audery onto her back and laying on top of her, resting his head on her bosom.**

"**Get off, you lecher," Audery complained, trying to push Desmond off of her.**

**She finally got him to budge by rolling him onto the floor. Desmond held onto her, causing them both to fall with a thump muted by the mountain of blankets.**

"**I contend, Prince, you make a much better bed than I," Audery spoke, laying her head on his chest.**

"**Yes, but your chest makes a much better pillow than mine."**

"**I would think it to be a bit lumpy."**

"**On the contrary, it's nice and soft, and you never have to fluff it."**

**Audery giggled.**

"**You are beautiful, my witch-ling, but if we don't get up and have breakfast now, I fear I may do something I might regret," Desmond traced her face softly.**

"**Like what?" Audery inquired, moving her face closer to his.**

**Desmond pulled her down, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Audery returned the embrace. They kissed for several minuets, until Audery felt a cold nose on her arm. She looked over to see Thane hovering next to them.**

*****_**What are you two doing?**_*** the young wolf asked, truly not understanding.**

"**Kissing, what are you doing?" Desmond hissed.**

*****_**Oh, this is one of the human mating rituals isn't it?**_*** Thane said.**

"**Yes, it was, and you so rudely interrupted it," Desmond answered.**

**Thane whimpered and trotted off before Desmond could swat at him. Desmond stood up with Audery in his clutches, as if she were a rag doll.**

"**Get dressed, and we will have breakfast. I'll meet you down stairs," Desmond spoke.**


	18. Chapter 18 A Broken Heart

Sorry for the wait, I havent been feeling very well lately, thank you everybody for the reviews

Chapter 18 - A Broken Heart

**L****ouis's heart sank in unison with the sun as it set over the autumn sky. Three seasons passed since the Prince of Terror took is Audery away from him. The moment he set his eyes on the dark stranger, who kicked down his door, he knew. He remembered the story passed down on Audery's mother's side. He also knew that eventually, the Prince would come and take a witch from the great Audery's blood line in hopes to break the curse. No witch could break the curse, no matter how powerful. A woman had to fall in love with him, that was the way the great Audery made it.**

**Louis prayed to the Mother every night that the Prince wouldn't take his Audery. She was the only thing he had left after his wife died. But the Mother had a higher motive in her plans, and now he had nothing. Why must he be the one who had to suffer?**

**He had to get her back, he would have gladly given his life to have her freed from the terrible Prince's clutches. But how did he get her back? Nobody in the village would help him, most were glad to see her gone. It was one less evil witch to haunt their precious land. They didn't even believe the Prince of Terror Existed.**

**Louis sighed as the sun completely disappeared behind the hills, leaving him in complete darkness.**

**The leaves crunched under his boots as he made his way back to the empty cottage. This was Audery's favorite time of the year. She loved the harvest, and the way the leaves changed color. She loved to cook and can the food for the winter. To brew tonics to help ward off sickness. Oh, his poor Audery. What was he to do?**

**A tear slipped down his face, falling with a soft patter as it hit the leaves. Another followed a similar path, then another. Before Louis knew it, he was on the ground weeping.**

"**Louis?" a young man's voice asked.**

**Louis looked up through his tears, and saw Anthony Webster. With his blue eyes, and his long light brown hair. He was slightly taller than Louis, and better built. Oh how he hated him, and his aristo-prick of a father, the Lord of Shetland, Nicholas Webster.**

**Anthony claimed to be in love with Audery. If he loved her so much, then why wasn't he helping get her back? Why didn't he stop his father from trying to get them thrown out? Why didn't he shower her with love and flowers, instead of taunting her all the time. He didn't love her, he only wanted her because she was the most beautiful girl in town. No, that wasn't love, that was vanity.**

"**What do you want?" Louis asked, not bothering to hide his distain.**

"**Where is Audery?" Anthony asked.**

"**I've told you, the Prince of Pine Ridge took her, the 'Prince of Terror'."**

"**The 'Prince of Terror' is nothing but a fairy tale, a story! Now where is she?" Anthony demanded.**

"**I told you! Either help me get her back, or just leave me be!"**

**Louis stormed into his lonesome cottage, locking the door behind him. Anthony glared at the cottage for several minuets. He would be back, and he would bring friends.**

**Audery watched as the sun set over the mountains. The sky was splashed with a painting of purples and pinks. She wondered if her father was watching. They used to sit behind their cottage at the peak of the hill, watching as darkness took the land.**

**The sunsets were the most beautiful in the autumn. The light would reflect off the multicolored leaves in the surrounding woods, leaving the trees in a sea of illuminating color.**

**She loved the fall. The oncoming harvest. Louis and her would get into leaf fights as they raked them by hand for the compost pile. They would also take turns jumping into the huge pile of leaves as children would do.**

**In the winters, they would build snow forts and have snow ball fights. They would trek up to the top of the hill, and slide down on a huge wooden saucer, her father made, until they were so tired, they would have to sit in the snow until they could muster up enough energy to walk the short distance to the cottage. Once inside, they would warm up with hot tea, and sit by the fire. Audery's mother would joint them outside, until she got sick, then she could barely leave her bed.**

**On the coldest nights, they would curl up by the fire, while Louis read out lout, or her mother, when she was alive, told stories. Her favorite had always been her mother's story, she told so often. It was about how her ancestor died saving a village. The story about the Prince of Terror.**

**She always wondered why Audery didn't kill him. But as she grew older, she began to realize why. It was in a witch's nature not to cause harm. It was in their blood. So Audery hurt him in the only way she could; eternal life. To live forever alone, in Audery's opinion, was much worse than death.**

**At the first sight of spring, her and her mother would perform the celebration, dancing together in their own pattern, to the beat of the land. Then she danced alone. Louis didn't participate in the celebrations. Males didn't hold the amount of power females did. Of course, they could do simple spells, like boiling water, starting a fire, as long as there was wood, but they couldn't summon the water from the river, or bring fire up from the earth. They couldn't celebrate the storm, transforming their energy into something more intense, then sending it as a gift to the Mother.**

**On the hot summer days, they would walk to the pond, hidden in the woods, and swim, letting the sun dry their clothes as they shared stories they had read. Of course she would make her mother tell again on the Prince of Terror. If only her poor ancestor had known the truth. Maybe Desmond's true sweet self would have shown to her. Then Audery wouldn't be locked in the castle. Of course, if the ancient Audery fell in love with Desmond, she probably would still be here, but at least she wouldn't be a prisoner, and she would have her father.**

"**What are you thinking about?" Desmond interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Memories," Audery replied sadly.**

"**What memories?"**

"**My father."**

**Desmond noticed tears slipping down her face, "Audery?"**

"**I'm sorry, I just miss him so much."**

**Desmond pulled Audery into a hug. He couldn't bare to see her like this, his precious witch-ling, "Go to him."**

**Audery looked at him in shock, the statement even shocked him, "What?"**

"**I can't stand to see you like this, Audery. You can go home, I will not stop you," Desmond hid the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn't believe he was actually letting her go.**

"**You mean, I can leave?" Audery was stunned.**

"**Yes, I will hold you no longer."**

"**I…I'm free?" Audery still couldn't absorb what he was saying.**

**Desmond bowed his head, no longer able to control his tears, "Yes, you're free."**

**Audery wrapped her hands around his waist in an embrace. She ran inside, to grab her cloak. Once she reached the door, she stopped. **

"**How will I get home?"**

**Desmond inhaled deeply, "You can take Sugar."**

"**But-"**

"**I have others."**

**Audery embraced him again and turned to leave. "Wait" Desmond called. A painting of Desmond appeared in his hands. His dark brown hair was tied back, revealing his smooth features and sable eyes. "Something to remember me by."**

"**I could never forget you," she whispered, then kissed his cheek.**

**When Audery got outside, Sugar was waiting for her. The stallion knelt down for her to mount. Audery took one last, long look at the castle, before urging him into a gallop.**

**Desmond was not the monster in the story that was passed down. He was actually sweet and caring. Audery hated to leave him. She thought she might have had feelings for him. She would let some time pass, and if she still felt the same, she would return.**

**Desmond watched Audery as she rode away. He couldn't believe he let her go. Tears swelled his eyes as they fell like salty raindrops onto the cement railing.**

"**Master, what's the matter?" Paul approached him.**

"**I let her go," Desmond replied sadly as reality set in.**

"**Let who go?" Paul asked.**

"**Audery."**


	19. Chapter 19 Terror

Hey everybody sorry it took so long, for some reason it wouldnt let me upload my document.

rocktheroxie XxXMuffin88XxX xNadiiLiciiOus -OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder- pandimonium bibi234 - Thank you

katrinamartinez13 - That's why it's called a fairy tale, because it's fake.

BTW I think there's only two chapters left!!!

**Chapter 19 - Terror**

**Audery jumped off the black stallion before he fully stopped. 'Not again,' she thought as she entered the disheveled cottage. The furniture was torn to pieces, the china was smashed to bits. Audery was unsure if anything was salvageable, even with her powers. She looked out the broken window and saw a huge brown horse grazing among the plush grass outside the cottage.**

"**Windstrom, where's my father?" Audery called.**

*****_**Audery, you're home!**_*** the horse celebrated.**

"**My father?" she demanded**

*****_**They took him three days ago.**_*****

"**What!" Audery ran back out the front door and jumped on Sugar's back, urging him toward the town.**

*****_**Who is that?**_*** Windstrom asked galloping next to the black stallion.**

"**Never mind that, do you know where they took him?"**

*****_**I followed them incase you came home. They brought him into the building with metal bars, next to the building you argue with the humans in.**_*****

"**The jail house?"**

*****_**If that's what it's called.**_*****

**The trio galloped over the thick leaf covered ground, into the village. The dirt road was devoid of any villagers. The usually bustling shops were locked and closed. The village seemed to be abandoned. The only sign of life was the sound of people peaking through the wooden shads that covered their windows.**

**Despite the warm autumn day, ice covered the ground surrounding Audery as she dismounted. Cold fumes radiated off of her, freezing the air around her. A large stone building stood before her. The windows were barred with iron cylinders, preventing anybody from escape.**

**The large metal door covering the entrance, creaked in protest as it was forced open. Anthony emerged from the shadow of the building. His honey colored hair was tied back with a black ribbon made of silk. He wore tan breeches, tucked into shiny black leather boots. A red velvet coat covered a linen shirt. His blue eyes twinkled with menace.**

"**I thought you were kidnapped," he spoke smugly, "By the 'Prince of Terror'."**

"**I was," Audery spoke icily, "He let me go."**

"**How am I supposed to believe that?" Anthony retorted. He was quickly losing his patience.**

**Before Audery could reply, the black stallion reared, screaming in terror of Audery's rage. Windstrom, though used to feeling her anger through the air, was uneasy, fidgeting and tossing his head.**

"**Let me guess, he also gave you his best horse," Anthony mocked, stalking toward Audery.**

**Audery glared at him, unmoving. An icy wind picked up around them, making her long black dress swirl around her.**

"**I'll tell you what," he ran his fingers through the long silky strands of her hair, "Give me what I want, and your father will go free."**

"**What is it you want?" Audery spat.**

"**You, of course," he brought his lips close to hers, waiting for her to return the kiss.**

"**Are you sure you can handle me?" she purred deadly.**

**A sharp gust of wind lifted Anthony off his feet and sent him flying into a tree. A loud crack seemed to echo in the court yard as his head hit the rough bark, knocking him unconscious.**

**Audery ignored Anthony's limp body and headed into the jailhouse. She stormed into a private room where a group of aristos were playing cards. The pungent smell of brandy wafted through the air.**

"**You say my family brings terror," she spoke. Her voice was distorted, almost demonic. Her bright green eyes glowed in the candle light, "I will give you something to fear."**

**A fierce wind swirled around them. Playing cards flew out of trembling hands. Ashes from the fireplace floated about, sending burning embers flying around the room. The oil lamps tipped over, erupting the tables in flame.**

**The smell of urine filled the room. The men shouted frantically, trying to find an ulterior route out of the witch's destructive path.**

_**Bring No Harm.**_

**The principle of her ancestors echoed through Audery's mind. She could not kill them, no matter how much they deserved it. With out a word, Audery turned and headed deeper into the now freezing building, ending the chaos in the room.**

**Ice curled around the walls of Louis's cell. His blankets were frozen, the material ruined. His daughter was here. What did the towns people get themselves into? The intense cold froze in Louis's lungs, sending him into a coughing fit.**

**Audery approached her father's cell. His green eyes were wide in horror. His dark hair was greasy, and matted to his scalp. His gray breeches were smeared with dirt. His black leather boots were scuffed and dirty. His white linen shirt was now yellow and torn.**

"**Audery," Louis whispered. **

**The cell door flew off it's hinges, with a loud crack. It flew into the cement wall behind Audery.**

"**Audery, come back to me," Louis spoke soothingly.**

**A few minuets passed before anything happened; Audery's eyes returned to their normal green. The wind that swirled around her dissipated. The ice that froze Louis's lungs melted as the cell returned to normal.**

"**Papa?" Audery uttered, then fell to the ground, exhausted. **

"**Wake up, Audery," Louis's voice cooed to his daughter.**

**Audery opened her eyes to see her father's face hovering over her. She sat up in her own bed. The honey colored wood shined in the sunlight. The quilt her mother made draped over her. It was crème colored with green vines that hand yellow and pink flowers, swirled around the fabric. Her room surrounded her. The wood walls were covered with pictures Louis painted of the landscape. It felt good to be home, but Audery still didn't feel whole.**

"**Papa!" Audery embraced him.**

"**Audery, oh my Audery," Louis cried. **

**His daughter was home. His world was whole again. He held her tightly, convinced that if he let go, the Prince will take her away again.**

"**How did you escape?" Louis asked.**

"**He let me go," Audery spoke, finally letting reality sink in.**

"**Audery, he didn't-" Louis cut himself off, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.**

"**No, Papa, he was actually very sweet."**

"**That monster? He destroyed a whole village."**

"**Yes, Papa, but-"**

"**Your ancestor put that curse on him," he continued, ignoring her protests.**

"**Yes, Papa, but-"**

"**And he killed her."**

"**Papa!" Audery spoke loudly, causing Louis to jump, "Audery was misinformed. The village was poachers."**

"**What?"**

"**He showed me, Papa, it was a terrible place."**

"**Was?" Louis knew his daughter too well, to know that if it still **_**was**_** a terrible place, she would have used **_**is**_**, "Audery, what did you do?"**

"**I made it better," she said like a child.**

"**To what cost?" Louis asked sadly.**

_**Everything had a price**_**.**

**Another rule to their gift. The more power one uses, the more energy they take. The amount of power one carries, varies from witch to witch. Though Audery came from a powerful family, she was one of the most powerful. In fact, the only other witch that matched her powers was her ancestor, Audery. That being true, maybe she would be powerful enough to break Desmond's curse.**

"**Audery," Louis's voice broke her thoughts, "At what cost?"**

"**Not enough," she whispered.**

"**Audery?" Louis questioned.**

"**Papa, I," she didn't know how to say it. It would crush him, especially since she just came home, "I need to go back."**

**Louis didn't speak for several minuets. Finally he heaved a long sigh, "We leave in the morning."**

"**Papa, ple- we?"**

"**Shouldn't a father be allowed to meet the man who captured his daughter's heart?"**

"**Oh, Papa!" Audery wrapped her arms around him.**

"**Get some sleep, we have a long ride ahead of us."**

**Pounding on the door startled Audery out of her sleep. She had gone to bed only an hour before. She had convinced Louis to stay up a while so they could share stories of their time apart. She told him the true story of the 'Prince of Terror,' while Louis told her his troubles with the village. They finally turned in around midnight.**

"**Audery, open this door!" Anthony's voice shouted.**

**What could he possibly want at this hour? "What do you want, Anthony?" Audery asked. As she opened the door, the strong smell of whiskey over powered her nose. Anthony forced the door further open, sending Audery to the floor. "You are not welcome here."**

"**Get up, your coming with me," he ordered.**

"**I am going no where with you," she hissed.**

"**Get up!" Anthony shouted.**

"**Anthony!" Louis shouted, entering the room, "Get out, you and your family have terrorized us long enough!"**

"**Not until I get what I want," Anthony demanded.**

**Audery lifted herself off the floor. Though there was no wind, he hair and nightgown swirled around her. Her emerald eyes glowed as if a candle sat behind them. "You need to leave, Anthony," she spoke in a mystic voice.**

"**Only if you come with me," he pleaded.**

"**I am not going to go with you, Anthony, you are going to leave, and never return. You are not going to bother me or my family again."**

"**No, Audery, I'm trying to save you," he said.**

"**The only thing I need saving from is you," she retorted.**

"**If you married me, the village would never look down upon you. Your father would be safe. I would make sure of it."**

"**What's in it for you? The fact that you would make a profit on my healings? A big one no doubt, I'm sure you would force me to increase my fees."**

"**Does it seem so bad to be loved?" Anthony asked.**

**Audery glared at him, "You don't even know what love is."**

"**And you do?" he retorted.**

**Anthony finally noticed a painting hanging above the mantle behind Audery. It was of a man with skin as pale as parchment. His hair was as dark as night, with eyes to match. Who was this man? Anthony couldn't recall anybody in Audery's family who looked like that, unless…**

"**Perhaps you already found love," Anthony spoke, not looking away from the painting, "Who is he?"**

**Audery followed Anthony's gaze on Desmond's portrait, then glared back at Anthony, "He is none of your concern."**

"**Who is he?" Anthony demanded, taking Audery by her throat.**

"**He is the Prince of Pine Ridge!" Louis interrupted. His brown eyes were glazed with fury, his dark hair was tousled from the wind swarming around the room. **

**Audery, never in her life, saw her father like this. He was always a calm and collected man. Even when she was thirteen, she snuck out to Mr. Gilf's farm, a mile down the lane, and let out his prized stallion, claiming he was going to shoot it just because of a twisted ankle. Her father only looked at her, very calmly, and set out to find the horse. Afterward, he bartered for the injured animal and surprised Audery with it.**

"**There is no Prince in Pine Ridge, he died centuries ago, the castle has been abandoned since," Anthony spoke smugly.**

"**Not true," Audery gurgled.**

"**Do explain," Anthony let her go, shoving her slightly away.**

"**Many centuries ago, a witch lived in this very cottage. In fact, it was her great-grandfather who built it," Audery told the story how she remembered her mother telling her, the way her grandmother told her mother. She could still hear her mother's voice inside her head. "The witch's name was Audery. My mother named me after her.**

"**Audery was summoned to a small village, in Pine Ridge. They claimed that the Prince was trying to chase them off of his land. He was threatening to kill everybody, even the women and the children.**

"**The village was very small, and didn't bother anybody. There was plenty of land to hunt. They just wanted to live in peace. Travelers told of a witch named Audery, who lived near the village of Shetland, a days ride west. Desperate, the village council decided to send a messenger to beg for help to get rid of the Prince, they dubbed 'The Prince of Terror.'**

"**Audery responded to their plea, and came at once. The Prince proved to be a formidable enemy. With her last dying breath, she composed a spell to punish the prince for what he was about to do to the village.**

'**As my voice molds this spell,**

**It will twist you in an eternal hell.**

**Listen closely, Prince of Terror,**

**You will have centuries to think about your error**

**I give you the gift of eternal life,**

**But no one will help to ease your strife.**

**You will feel empty because of your greed,**

**Until you find the one you need.**

**You will live your entire life in vain,**

**Until you learn, that you can change.**

**I curse you, Prince, with my last breath,**

**Never will you come to rest,**

**As my life fades away,**

**I ask the mother for my words to stay.**

"**As Audery spoke her words, her bright green eyes turned dull. Her blond hair turned white. Her skin shriveled over her bones, and she turned to ash."**

**As Audery told her story, she came to realize that she looked exactly like her ancestor. It took an Audery to cast the spell. Now an Audery will break it. But how? She looked at Anthony, who was returning her gaze intently.**

"**Prince Desmond decimated the village after that. The men, the women, even the children. He has been living ever since, alone with his servants who were also cursed with an immortal life. But Desmond's curse was different, he was turned into a vampire."**

**Louis gasped at the new found news. Their family hadn't known what he was until now.**

"**That was the story that was handed down from mother to daughter. What was unknown was that Audery was misled by the village. They were poachers. Prince Desmond was only trying to save the animals of the forest. We believed then, and I'm pretty sure now, that he has witch blood in him. That would have been the only way he could have beat my ancestor."**

"**If this is true, what do you have to do with anything?" Anthony asked.**

"**He thought I could break the spell."**

"**And now you love him," he spat.**

**Audery didn't answer. Anthony turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Louis asked.**

"**To finish what your family started. And to eliminate the competition."**

**Audery started to go after him, but Louis grabbed her arm, "No, Audery, I'm sure the Prince can handle himself. We will leave tomorrow, go get some rest."**


	20. Chapter 20 The Final Battle

**crAzyweirdAbnokshis1** - Desmond dies......or does he?

**Laheba Alam** - You're so sweet!

**rocktheroxie** - No sequel. The story is finished at the end, where as My Life's Story isn't concluded, so there will eventually be a sequel with that one, it's just a matter of when.

**pandimonium** - Wait... what?

**Aethor** - Thanks

Oh, By the way, is my description better than it was before?

Chapter 20 - The Final Battle

**L****ouis must have put a warming spell on Audery's room, because when she entered, it was at the perfect temperature. She always loved her father's warming spells; they were never too warm or too cold. They always helped her fall into a deep, cozy comfort. Though it was the strongest spell he could cast, in Audery's opinion, he could cast it better than even her.**

**Anthony took off for Pine Ridge immediately after rousing his friends. Well, they weren't exactly friends per say, and they were rowdy and unorthodox, hardly worth a breath, but they were honest and loyal.**

**Riding through the night, they were three quarters of the way to the castle by dawn. They stopped for a few hours of rest, then finished their journey.**

**Lightning crackled overhead, as thunder clapped through the clouds. The afternoon was almost as dark as night as the black clouds swarmed overhead. Anthony and his entourage of four other men made their way through Pine Ridge valley, through Pine Ridge woods, up the steep hill slightly smaller than a mountain, to the castle nestled in a massive bowl at the top.**

**Rain poured down in buckets, making the gargoyles look like massive monsters high up on their perches, ready to strike at any moment. The group was met at the gate by two gigantic stone lions. Their mouths were open in a snarl, revealing long, sharp granite fangs. Their back ends were scrunched up, posed to spring. Their left front paws were raised to strike.**

**Anthony cautiously led his group through the iron gate, up the cobblestone path, and stopped at the huge, solid wood front doors. Carved into the doors was the royal coat of arms, of two lions facing an urn. Their inside paws rested on the vase.**

"**What now?" one of the group members asked.**

"**Should we knock?" asked another.**

"**And say what, Christophe, 'We're here to kill the Prince, could you let us in?' The servant will say, 'Oh, of course, would you like some tea while I got fetch him?' I think not," replied a third.**

"**Enough, William," Anthony demanded, "Break it down."**

"**With what?" Christophe asked.**

"**You dough head, why do you think we brought the axes?" William chided.**

**The four men left to cut down a large tree on the edge of the woods, while Anthony waited under the shelter of the entrance above.**

**Once they finally breeched the door, the whole staff was waiting for them in the entrance hall. They were not holding traditional weapons, such as swords or muskets. They were holding makeshift weapons, of what they could find, such as table legs, kitchen knives, and other cooking utensils. One stout woman wearing an apron, covered in flower, held a wood rolling pin.**

**Anthony slipped into the shadows as everyone battled. He silently made his way up the grand staircase in pursuit for the beast they called a Prince. He barged into room after room but no Prince. Where was this….thing hiding? Why wasn't he defending his castle with the rest of his staff? Was he that weak, he was afraid of five human men? Some 'Prince of Terror' he turned out to be.**

**Anthony found him in a study on the third floor. It was a study meant for meeting during war. Maps of the country and surrounding sea were cluttering the walls. A few shelves filled with old leather-bound books Anthony couldn't read the titles of, filled a space to the right of a huge mahogany desk. The carpet was brown and looked centuries old. Leather chairs that looked old an moth eaten, surrounded a small square table in front of the desk. A small globe sat in the corner to Anthony's right, one of the legs on it's pedestal was broken, causing it to lean dramatically.**

**The desk it's self was made of old mahogany wood, littered with old, dusty parchment and books. Behind the desk sat a man with long, dark brown hair. His eyes were as black as coal. His skin was more pale than the yellowing parchment by his elbows. His hands were folded around a golden chalice. He looked back at Anthony with a very clam demeanor. His black eyes glowed in the candle light, making him look like a malicious fiend. **

"**You are no Prince, sending your servants to defend you while you sit in comfort. You are nothing but a tyrant, and imposter," Anthony spat.**

**A soft, inhuman growl came from the direction the prince sat, but it wasn't the prince. A large wolf walked around the desk. It had light gray fur, with white on its underside and legs. Its yellow eyes glowed like the Prince's. Its upper lip was curled back, revealing pearly white teeth, its canines protruded to its lower mandible.**

"**I haven't been in this room since my father died, three hundred and fifteen years ago. I was seventeen. We were at war with Kent Ville, to the east. It was law back then; a prince couldn't become a king unless he was married. I didn't even have a suitor. I couldn't become king, so the land my father fought so hard to gain fell to Kent Ville." Desmond spoke. His voice held the sadness that took over his entire being.**

"**Answer me," Anthony demanded.**

"**What did you do with Audery?" Desmond questioned, as if he was just curious. He seemingly just noticed Anthony.**

"**So, the beast does have a heart. I can rectify that."**

**Anthony advanced on Desmond. The large wolf prepared to strike, but a quick look from Desmond made him stop. He didn't resist when Anthony punched him in the nose.**

"**Why aren't you defending yourself?" Anthony demanded.**

"**My staff defends the castle of their own accord. I have no interest in this," Not without his Audery.**

**Desmond couldn't muster himself to fight. Not even if he wanted to. His heart was shattered. Audery should have been back by now, if she pursued to stop this human. That is, if she cared.**

**Anthony threw Desmond by his shirt into a bookcase. Old books fell of the shelf, landing in a pouf of dust. "Why won't you fight?"**

**Desmond said nothing. His witch-ling didn't return. Had she been pretending to care for him? There was no point to life, no reason to fight back.**

**Anthony pushed Desmond out the French doors, onto a balcony that over looked the front lawn. "Fight back!" he yelled.**

**Desmond leaned over the railing, unmoving. He could hear the commotion of his servants defending the castle. He could see Anthony raising his sword to strike his neck. He could smell the scent of jasmine floating on the breeze. Audery smelled of jasmine. Death would be coming soon. The sound of horse's hooves hitting the cobblestone brought Desmond back to reality. The smell of jasmine intensified, but it was mixed with something else, something masculine, and of course the smell of horses.**

"**Desmond," Audery's voice screamed in desperation.**

**Desmond lifted his head enough to see his prized stallion galloping up the path. The horse had barely slowed to a trot before Audery had jumped off. A larger horse carried a man Desmond recognized, but couldn't quite place.**

**Desmond caught Anthony's sword by the blade just before it struck his neck. The sharpened edge cut his palm. He easily yanked the sword out of Anthony's tight grasp. Anthony timidly stepped back as Desmond stalked closer, letting his vampire side take over.**

"**Why are you here?" Desmond growled dangerously. His black eyes had a red glow. His canines extended to his lower lip.**

"**To get rid of you and take Audery for myself," Anthony replied.**

"**Audery isn't yours to claim. Even if you did kill me, do you really think she would choose to be with you?"**

"**I'm her only other choice," Anthony said smugly.**

**Before Desmond could respond, Audery burst onto the balcony. Desmond turned to tell her to stay back. Anthony took the opportunity to remove the knife he had hidden in his boot.**

"**Anthony, no!" Audery shouted.**

**Desmond turned back to Anthony just as his hands were bringing down the knife. The sharp metal blade punctured his chest, imbedding it's self into his heart. Desmond let out a grunt, the knife tearing through his still beating heart, cutting the muscle with every flex. It was excruciating. Out of instinct, Desmond swung his arm, sending Anthony over the railing.**

**Anthony's screams vibrated Audery's ears as he plummeted three stories down. He landed on the cement below with a loud crack that echoed off the stone walls.**

**Desmond removed the knife from his chest, then turned to Audery. Blood stained his white linen shirt. His dark hair was soaked from the rain. The water at his feet was red from the blood dripping on the floor.**

"**You're here? You've returned?" Desmond spoke weakly, unable to believe Audery was really standing in front of him.**

"**Of course. You don't think I would stand back and let Anthony come here and try to kill you," Audery spoke.**

"**Audery, I'm so sorry," Desmond collapsed from the blood loss, "Audery, I… I…"**

"**Don't speak," Audery whispered. She tried to perform a healing spell to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too big.**

**Desmond coughed, blood spattered his hand. His eyes rolled back as he was rendered unconscious.**

"**Desmond? Desmond!" Audery pleaded, "Desmond, please don't leave me," she was laying over him, her hand frantically trying to work the healing spell. Salty tears slid down her cheeks, landing on Desmond's stained chest. **

"**I love you."**


	21. Chapter 21 Finale Fairytale endings

**Aethor** - I was trying to antagonize you. You so aren't antagonizeable lol

**emacca** - Thank you

**XxXMuffin88XxX** - They all die, there I told you the ending, now you don't have to read the chapter. Just kidding, you know I would never tell you what actually happens

**Laheba Alam** - Clifhangers are good.....well only when I write them.

This is the final chapter!!!!

My next story probably won't be out for a few months, I'm about half way through in the second draft, then I need to type it, then it's going through extensive editing.

Thank you to my faithful readers

Chapter 21 - Fairytale Endings

**A****udery lay over Desmond, oblivious to the rain soaking her linen dress. She had given up on the healing spell; he seemed to have no blood left. She tried to shake him. She pleaded with the mother to let him come back. He only lay there, not breathing.**

**Did he ever breathe? Did his heart ever beat? Audery couldn't recall ever seeing his warm breath, a cloud in one of her freezing spells. She couldn't recall hearing the sound of his heart echoing against his chest. Then again, she couldn't remember much of anything at that moment. She was too traumatized by his death.**

'_**Let a kiss break the spell, and end this life of eternal hell'**_** a voice whispered in Audery's head.**

**Audery spoke the words out loud, sending power through her voice. She closed her eyes in concentration, repeating the words. She leaned down and tenderly kissed Desmond, sending power through her lips into his.**

**A minuet passed before anything happened. Desmond's body began to glow, as if his skin was made of diamonds. He floated into the air as if an invisible force lifted him up, bringing him to his feet. His ghostly pale skin darkened into ivory. His dark black eyes turned into a light brown, revealing the whites. His dark aura turned bright, such as someone with witch's blood. His lungs expanded as he took a breath.**

"**Audery," Desmond spoke. His voice was no longer cold, but full of emotion and still held the melodical smoothness. "You broke the spell," he spoke happily.**

"**Desmond," Audery whispered, collapsing into his arms. Breaking the spell drained the rest of her energy. If she hadn't tried to stop the bleeding, she would have been fine.**

**Thane whimpered from behind Desmond as he lifted her off the floor of the balcony. He followed Desmond as he carried Audery through the halls. They both noticed the usual dismal walls were bright and cherry. The paintings were more colorful, the tapestries more pronounced as if they were freshly woven. Desmond reached his bedroom and laid Audery on the bed. The room was no longer dark and morbid, but elegant and fit for a Prince. Than gently laid beside her, snuggling his muzzle under her arm.**

**He walked out onto the balcony to explore his newfound brightness. It was no longer raining. The sun was shining bright overhead. The blue jays were chirping on their perches high in the trees. The squirrels frolicked in the gardens, chasing each other back and fourth. The gardens were bright with multiple colored flowers bathing in the sun.**

**A knock sounded at the door. Desmond left the balcony and entered the corridor, closing the door quietly behind him. His head maid, Andria, stood before him. She looked younger, he skin brighter. Her brown eyes were the only thing that revealed her true age.**

"**What is it?" Desmond asked.**

"**Forgive me, Master, Miss Audery's Father is here," she spoke with a bow, "he is insisting that he speak with you. I left him in your study."**

"**Thank you, Andria. Send someone to prepare a room for him in the North corridor. Then I would like you to sit with Audery until I return."**

"**Yes, Master," she curtsied, and walked down the corridor to where the servant's stairwell was.**

**Audery's father was looking out the window when Desmond entered the study. His black hair seemed to be grayer than when he last saw him. His shoulders were slightly more hunched. Had he caused him to age so fast in just a year?**

"**Hello, Mr. Winterford," Desmond spoke warmly.**

"**Good afternoon, your Highness," Louis said turning to face the man who stole his daughter. He gasped, "Highness, you look amazing."**

**Desmond was no longer the dark, cold creature he met before, but seemed warm and caring, though he still carried the inhuman grace. Louis supposed that would never be lost.**

"**Please, call me Desmond."**

"**In that case, call me Louis."**

"**You wished to speak with me?" Desmond inquired.**

"**Yes, I wanted to discuss my daughter."**

**Desmond had faced countless creatures, been in countless disasters, and many times was almost killed. Fear was always the last thing on his mind. When he stood in front of a determined father, trying to protect his only daughter, he felt intimidated, regardless of the difference in their status.**

"**I've always resented you for taking Audery away from me," Louis began, "I wanted to come here myself and tare out your black heart. My poor health wouldn't allow it, even now that you are human, I couldn't match your strength," Louis paused as another coughing fit erupted from his throat.**

**Desmond went to speak, but Louis interrupted, "When my Audery came home and spoke of you with that passion she always gets, I knew she was in love. I resented you even more for capturing her love. Then I thought about it and realized that I wouldn't be around forever. The way Audery spoke about you, I could tell that you cared for her in return. When Audery spoke of coming back, I decided that it was time to meet the man who captured my daughter's heart. And give him this."**

**Louis held a ring for Desmond to take. It was made of sterling silver with an oval shaped sapphire for the stone. Two small diamonds rested on either side. Braided metal rested on the band on both sides of the setting.**

"**It has been passed down Audery's mother's family for generations. My mother-in-law gave it to me when I asked for their blessing to propose to Audery's mother, and now I give it to you."**

**Desmond smiled, this time there were no canines to make him look intimidating. "I remember this ring. Audery wore it when she-" he cut himself off, then continued, "I found it among her ashes when I buried them. I sent it to her family with a letter of condolence."**

"**Please take care of my Audery, she's all I have."**

"**Thank you, Louis. I now know where Audery gets her kind heart. You've had a long journey. I'll show you to your room so you can rest."**

**Audery woke with the room empty. It was Desmond's room. It was no longer dark and dismal, but elegant and cheery in a gothic sort of way.**

**A light blue dress hung on a hook next to the vanity. The bodice was strapless with pearls designing the breasts in swirls and flowers. The bottom of the bodice was designed in the same. The skirt was blue, covered in thin gauze that had pearl flowers spread throughout it. More blue fabric hung over the skirt like a sash. It started from the waist, and rippled down to the hem on one side of the dress and met at the other hip, fastening with more pearl flowers. To complete the dress, a white ribbon necklace hung around the hanger. It held a large diamond heart pendant. A note was pinned to the dress, written in Desmond's exquisite handwriting.**

My Dearest Audery,

My Love for you cannot be expressed on paper. I request that you meet me for dinner so that I may pour my heart to you.

Yours truly,

Desmond

**Audery smiled as she bathed and readied herself. A servant greeted her as she exited the room. He led her to the center of the rose garden, where a small table sat next to the fountain. The table was made of rod iron, painted white. Intricate designs of flowers made the top where two place settings waited.**

"**Audery," Desmond's voice spoke as he came around the fountain. He was wearing black colored breeches. His boots were waxed to a shine. A jeweled sword hung from his belt. Brand new lace hung from the cuffs and collar of his black overcoat. It made him look almost mysterious, but in a curious way. "You look magnificent."**

"**Thank you," Audery blushed.**

"**Audery, please don't speak, just listen what I have to say," Desmond pleaded as he helped her into a chair.**

"**What is it?" she asked.**

"**For centuries I have searched for a witch to break Audery's spell, all have failed. I traced her decedents down the line. I observed them, but none were right. Then you came along. I watched you from the shadows. Of course, I waited until you were older. I found you were as strong as she was. You even shared her name. It was then I decided to bring you here.**

"**I thought you could break the spell, and then you could go home. I began to like your strong will, your kindness, how you sacrificed your freedom for your father, though it was a trick, it was you I was really after. Then you did it again for Thane. How you created a memorial for the slaughtered animals, setting the record strait. Then I fell in love with you, Audery." Desmond kneeled in front of her, "Will you grand a lonely old Prince the honor of being his everything? Will you marry me?" Desmond slipped Audery's family heirloom onto her finger.**

**Audery smiled, tears threatening to fall, "Desmond, I never thought any man could be decent, not after dealing with Anthony. However, you have made me see that not all men are like him. So yes, Desmond, I will marry you."**

**A woman sat in a rocking chair by the hearth. She had light brown hair that hung in soft waves to her waist. Her two children sat on the floor in front of her. The vast castle library surrounded them.**

"**Prince Desmond claimed his throne after marrying Audery. The kingdom flourished. A new village of witches moved into Pine Ridge after hearing the Queen and King themselves were witches," the woman spoke is a smooth voice, perfect for telling stories.**

"**This ring," she held out her hand, where the same ring Desmond gave Audery sat, "Belonged to my grandmother's grandmother. It now belongs to me, and some day, Yvette," she looked at her daughter who was around ten, "A suitable man will give it to you."**

"**Really mommy?" the girl chimed. She had long dark blonde hair, and bright emerald eyes.**

"**Yes, my child, now off to bed you go."**

"**Will you tell us the story tomorrow?" the boy asked.**

"**You know, Liam , if you are to be king, your mother shouldn't be filling your brain with fairy tales," a man cut in. He was very tall with chocolate brown eyes and honey colored hair. He wore tan colored breeches with a purple velvet overcoat. A jeweled sword hung from his black leather belt.**

"**Oh, Zane, he's only twelve," the woman scolded playfully.**

"**Will I?" Prince Liam asked.**

"**Yes," the woman cut in, "Until then, off to bed."**

**The two children kissed their parents goodnight and hurried out of the great library.**

"**You shouldn't be telling them stories, Bella, especially Liam, he needs to learn what being a king means." King Zane spoke.**

"**Shouldn't he know his heritage, husband?" Queen Isabella asked. **

**With a wave of her hand, the crackling fire went out, leaving a pile of half burnt logs. The couple embraced in a sweet kiss, letting their passion melt into each other.**

"**What say you, we head to bed?" the Queen asked coyly.**

"**Right here seems a good spot, why not stay?" the king said mischievously, kissing his wife seductively.**

"**You lecher!" the Queen giggled, playfully pushing her husband away.**

**The happy couple left the vast library, leaving the old, dusty books in darkness.**


	22. Character Profiles

Rachel-rob-Sandwich, dawnvamp, AcidGreen, xNadiiLiciiOus, katrinamartinez13, livvy30, Laheba Alam, XxXMuffin88XxX, rocktheroxie - Thank you

arf17 - Basically what is happening at the end, is a decendent of Desmond and Audery is telling their story to her children, Zane is the decendents husband, and Liam is the boy child

Sweet Sweet Summer - read up ^

* * *

Beauty and the Vampire Character Profiles

**Name****: Audery Anne Winterford**

**Age:**** 23**

**Hair:**** Blonde/ slightly curly/ long**

**Eyes:**** Bright Green**

**Height:**** 5'5**

**Weight:**** 120 lbs**

**Species:**** Witch**

**Name****: Desmond Kevin Henery**

**Age:**** 327**

**Hair:**** Dark Brown/ strait/ to shoulder blades**

**Eyes:**** Black**

**Height:**** 6'2**

**Weight:**** 200 lbs**

**Species:**** Vampire/ Prince**

**Name****: Louis John Winterford**

**Age:**** 55**

**Hair:**** Black/ short**

**Eyes:**** Dull Green**

**Height:**** 5'9**

**Weight:**** 180 lbs**

**Species:**** Witch/ Audery's Father**

**Name****: Thane**

**Age:**** 1 Year**

**Hair:**** Gray and White/ Fur**

**Eyes:**** Yellow**

**Height:**** Waist high on Audery**

**Weight:**** 170 lbs**

**Species:**** Wolf**

**Name****: Anthony Lucas Webster **

**Age:**** 25**

**Hair:**** Light Brown/ neck length**

**Eyes:**** Blue**

**Height:**** 6'0**

**Weight:**** 180 lbs**

**Species:**** Human/ Town Hero**


End file.
